


Voice of the Goddess

by Rhonda3Green



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy, Smut, Zelda has a uniform kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Zelda reads the diary of her late mother and discovers the secret to unlocking her powers. Fortunately for the princess, this revelation finally allows her to give into her feelings for her handsome guard, Link.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

On the eve of her eighteenth birthday, Zelda was summoned to her father’s study. The princess rubbed her eyes wearily from an afternoon of reading through field notes, reluctant to hear what stern words of advice the king would have for her this year.

King Rhoam watched with sad resignation at how his daughter's shoulders tensed and expression steeled as she entered the study. He often wondered how their relationship would have been had circumstances been different. The looming threat of Calamity Ganon had overshadowed what should have been the happy years of his daughter’s childhood. The signs of the coming evil had mysteriously subsided a year ago, but this temporary reprieve would not last forever. The impending task that had shaped Zelda’s youth was still ahead.

The sapphires on the bodice of the princess’ evening gown twinkled under the chandelier candlelight. Zelda had been reluctant to celebrate her birthday this year, but after the king suggested that her appointed knight escort her to the ball, the princess was swift to comply. Rhoam was glad that his daughter had found someone she could confide in, but a twinge of sadness followed the realization that she would never turn to him.

The king exhaled wearily and procured a leather-bound notebook from his desk drawer. Zelda’s green eyes followed his movements curiously.

“I should have given you this years ago,” said Rhoam.

“What is it?” asked Zelda.

“Your mother’s diary,” said the king. “Perhaps there is something in there that will help you.”

The princess took the diary with reverence. “Do you think she wrote something about how she heard the voice of the Goddess.”

“The technique might be in your grasp yet,” said Rhoam. “Your mother did not start hearing the Goddess until after we were married, so I always felt guilty for how much pressure I placed on you as a child.”

Zelda’s jaw stiffened. “You don’t think you could’ve shared that information with me sooner?”

“I didn’t want to discourage your efforts,” the king insisted. “There is still not an accepted theory as to how the descendants of the Goddess acquire their abilities. I thought it was still possible that-”

“So, I was set up to fail all along,” Zelda clutched the diary to her chest. “And you just let me believe that something was wrong with me rather than just telling me that I might be too young to get my powers.”

“No, Zelda,” the king stood. “That’s not true!”

Her blonde hair swung around her shoulders as she hastened to the door and slammed it hard behind her.

The king settled in his chair sadly. “Happy Birthday, Zelda.”

* * *

Zelda clutched Link’s white-gloved hand when he appeared outside her doorway. Her knight donned his red and blue royal guard uniform to escort her to the birthday ball. The youngest ever appointed royal guard widened his blue eyes in concern at Zelda’s sullen expression. However, unlike the flatterers that constantly circled her at court, he always waited for the princess to speak first.

Link was a man of few words, but when he spoke, his words were encouraging and meaningful. The knight had been a shoulder to cry on for the princess during her previous journey to the shrines of Hyrule. At first, she had resented the young man’s freedom and natural talent to excel at most of the things he tried. However, his good nature had swiftly won her over, and Link became one of Zelda’s few true friends . . . and as they spent more time together, they became much more than just friends.

“My father finally deigned to tell me that Mother didn’t first hear the Goddess until she was already an adult,” Zelda grimaced in frustration.

Link’s lips parted in surprise.

“I have her diary now,” said the princess. “So, I hope I can find some clue as to what triggered the appearance of her powers.”

“Do you still want to go to the ball?” Link asked. “I could always tell everyone you’re sick.”

Zelda shook her head. “I’m not letting this ruin the evening. I’ll start reading the diary once the ball is over.”

“Besides,” she smiled at the knight. “We’re not going to let all of that dance practice go to waste. Are you ready to lead me in the opening waltz?”

One of the few areas Link was not gifted in was hiding his emotions, and the tips of his ears reddened at the thought of dancing with the princess in front of everyone. The knight nodded bashfully, and Zelda laughed.

Link cleared his throat. “I got you a present.”

He handed her a bundle he had been hiding behind his back.

“What’s this?” Zelda raised her eyebrows.

She unwrapped the brown burlap to reveal a velvet covered book.

“A photo album,” Zelda opened the front cover curiously.

She flipped through the pages, the first two contained pictures of them camping in the wilderness when Link had guarded her during her previous travels.

“I-I only put pictures in the first few pages,” said Link. “Because I hoped we could go on another trip sometime and take more pictures.”

The princess smiled fondly.

“I hope you like it,” the knight shifted anxiously in his thigh-high white boots.

“I love it,” Zelda kissed his lips.

The knight’s eyes widened before he closed them and wrapped his arms around the princess. She stepped into his embrace, her cheeks stained red with desire. The pair had shared many intense kisses and tentative touches, but Zelda had held herself back from going any further with Link for the sake of concentrating on her duty. The knight had respectfully adhered to her limits, following the princess’ lead when it came to sharing affection.

“Happy Birthday, Zelda,” Link whispered before kissing her again.

The kiss held the promise of much more than a kiss waiting for her when she was ready. Zelda knew that she would not be able to resist her handsome guard’s unspoken offer for much longer. Little did she know that soon the line between duty and desire would become irrelevant, and she would be free to give into her yearnings.

* * *

The Great Hall had been converted into a dance floor for the occasion of the birthday celebration. The ancient oak tables lined with gold trimming were pushed to the side and covered with a variety of Hylian delicacies. Link nibbled on what appeared to be a fruit tart and winced when the filling turned out to be pickled Hearty Radish.

He observed Zelda from afar as she spoke with Lady Urbosa. The Gerudo noticed his gaze and inclined her head at the knight in greeting before turning back to the princess for what seemed to be a less than jovial conversation for a birthday party.

A hand clapped Link’s back, and Edwin, a fellow royal guard smiled at him.

“Quite the occasion, isn’t it?” the grey-haired man assessed the room.

Link nodded curtly.

“You’ve come quite a long way, Link,” said Edwin. “Your father would be proud of the man you’ve become.”

“Thank you,” said Link.

“You’ll have to be even stronger now,” said the older royal guard. “Even though you've served Hyrule well, the court gossips still prattle on about the manner in which they believe you arrived in your current position.”

“People talk too much,” the young man shrugged.

“I agree,” said Edwin. “But I can tell that these types of rumors upset the princess more than she lets on. Please guard her well.”

“I will,” Link assured his mentor.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” The crowd silenced its chatter as the king addressed them from the throne on the elevated dais at the far end of the hall.

“We are here to honor my daughter, the heir to the throne, on her 18th birthday,” the king declared with a smile. “May she bring prosperity to the future of Hyrule!”

The guests applauded, and Zelda returned the gesture with a gracious smile that did not reach her eyes.

“To begin this joyous gathering, the first dance will be led by Princess Zelda and the Champion of Hyrule, Ser Link!” Rhoam declared.

Link smiled bashfully as the cheerful applause was directed his way. Zelda watched his flustered reaction with amused affection, and she daintily accepted his outstretched hand.

A group of colorfully dressed Rito musicians began to play an upbeat yet slow tune, and Link led Zelda in the traditional steps that he recalled his parents dancing at the summer festivals of his childhood.

“You’re good at this, as well,” Zelda teasingly chided. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“It comes easily when I have someone so pretty to dance with,” said Link.

Zelda’s face warmed slightly, and the whispers of the crowd began anew. Even if the young pair believed that they had managed to hide their feelings, it was obvious to everyone there that the princess and her knight were in love.

The king watched silently from his throne, isolated from the happy crowd joining in on the dance below. Zelda did not turn her gaze towards her father for the rest of the evening, but Rhoam found solace in the radiant joy of the dancing couple. It was a rare moment when the princess dropped her practiced polite façade, and even rarer that her father would witness it. Rhoam raised his glass as Zelda and Link continued to dance and swallowed his wine, the heady crimson liquid his only companion for the night.

* * *

After the evening festivities, Zelda was eager to delve into the pages of her mother’s diary. After reading deep into the night, she finally found the answer she was looking for. Rather than going to sleep after the excessive amount of reading, she reached for a lantern and quietly headed towards the royal guard barracks on the lower floor of the castle.

Link’s personal quarters were small but fortunately private, and the princess locked the door behind her. Zelda slid underneath the sheet, relishing the newfound knowledge that Link only slept in shorts. The princess twined her fingers through the knight’s soft hair and inhaled the scent of fresh air and campfire smoke that was somehow ever present on his skin even on days when his duties kept him indoors. Ever the light sleeper, Link stirred at her eager touch.

“Zelda?” asked Link sleepily.

“No one noticed me coming in here,” said the princess. “You can relax.”

“Is something wrong?” he reached for her arm in the dark.

“No,” the princess said. “I just need your help with something.”

“Of course,” the knight said earnestly. “Anything.”

Zelda straddled his waist and pulled her nightgown over her head. Link’s eyes widened as the soft moonlight filtering through the window above his bed illuminated Zelda’s bare skin. She guided Link’s hands to grasp her small breasts.

Link’s face warmed. “A-are you sure?”

“Yes,” said the princess. “Don’t you want to?”

“Yes,” said Link. “But if someone saw you come in here . . .”

“I said I’m sure,” said Zelda. “You don’t have to worry so much all the time.”

“Hmm,” Link hummed as their lips met.

The knight’s hands inched down her torso until they appreciatively squeezed her fleshy thighs. An excited shiver crept up her spine.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” said the princess.

“Good,” said Link. “Now sit on my face.”

Zelda blushed as the knight settled onto his back and watched her expectantly.

“I suppose this is another area where in which you are talented,” she mused.

Link smirked as she shifted over him and pressed his face between her thighs. Zelda’s lips parted as the knight’s tongue teased her bud. She decided that this was indeed one of his many talents.

Zelda cried out softly as the knight greedily laved the nectar of her arousal. The princess attempted to muffle her whines, but as she reached her peak, her trembling hands betrayed her open mouth in favor of gripping Link’s hair.

The satisfied knight wiped his mouth as he savored the princess’ blissed out expression. Her breasts heaved as she attempted to regain her composure.

“H-how are you not even winded? I was worried that you couldn’t breathe down there!” The princess panted.

“All that underwater training comes in handy,” Link smiled.

“You can be so arrogant sometimes,” Zelda shoved his shoulder affectionately.

Link kissed her again and rolled on top of her. Their eyes met, another silent question in his. Zelda nodded her approval, and the royal guard filled in her with one slow thrust. The princess gasped at the newfound sensation and arched her spine into her lover’s steady strokes.

Their hands met, and Link squeezed hers reassuringly. Zelda closed her eyes as the intensifying pleasure coiled in her core. The wooden bedframe swayed underneath their enthusiastic joining.

“Please don’t stop!” Zelda shouted.

“I can keep going as long as you want, princess,” Link smiled darkly.

“Then do it,” Zelda trembled as she approached another climax. “Keep going until I say so!”

“Mmm-hmm,” Link pressed his tongue into her mouth and enthusiastically followed her instructions into the wee hours.

* * *

The sun was high above Hyrule Castle a few days later as Link helped Zelda mount her white mare before sitting astride his own horse. He smiled tenderly at the expression of intense calculation in Zelda’s eyes. Her mind was already on the road ahead.

“Just one question, princess,” Link adjusted his blue beret.

“Huh?” Zelda whirled her head as she returned to the present tense.

“No one can hear us over here, so you can be honest,” said Link. “Are we running away?”

“Why would you think that?” the princess frowned.

“I’ll stay by your side no matter what!” said Link emphatically. “I just need to know the plan, so I can protect you.”

“My sweet, foolish knight,” Zelda smiled. “We’re not running away. I’ve discovered what unlocked my mother’s powers, and I need you to take me away from the castle, so our research won’t be interrupted.”

“ _Our_ research?” said Link, his curiosity growing.

“Oh yes,” Zelda smiled mysteriously. “You will have a key role to play.”

* * *

“The tent’s up,” said Link, as Zelda snapped a picture of a glowing blue mushroom with her Sheikah Slate.

“Excellent,” she said.

“Are you sure this is where you want to camp?” the knight said pensively.

Their tent stood in a wooded area a few yards away from a goddess statue surrounded by a bubbling spring.

“This is location is ideal,” said Zelda.

“But I feel like that goddess statue is watching us . . .” Link frowned.

“Are you really that self-conscious?” The princess teased. "It's just a statue."

“Is everything ready, then?” Link blinked, still unsure of the reason for their camping trip.

“Almost,” Zelda stepped into the brown cloth tent. “Come help me with something in here.”

Link had barely closed the tent flap behind him, and Zelda was already on her knees in front of him. The knight blushed as she parted the royal blue uniform lapels and freed his cock from the confines of his black trousers with an expression of severe concentration.

“It’s already getting hard and I’ve barely touched it,” she said with fascination.

Link swallowed heavily as her analytical gaze was directed towards his hardening member.

“How much recovery time do typically require after release before you can return to this state?” she watched the glistening moisture form at his tip.

“Uh . . .” The tips of his ears turned scarlet in a mixture of arousal and embarrassment.

“No matter,” Zelda smiled reassuringly. “We shall calculate an average after the first few attempts.”

“Attempts at wha- hah,” the knight’s question turned into a relieved gasp as Zelda wrapped her soft lips around the head of his cock.

She experimentally put more into her mouth and wrapped her fingers around the base. Link could hardly believe the sight of the poised princess with her cheek bulging with his shaft.

“Mmm, Zelda,” he watched through half-lidded eyes as she worked her jaw around him.

Link was too enveloped in pleasure to notice Zelda unfasten her black riding trousers and hastily tug them to her knees with her underclothes. The princess curled a finger inside of herself as her tongue continued pleasuring the royal guard.

Zelda located a particularly stimulating spot inside of her warmth and moaned around Link’s cock. The knight’s eyes rolled back at the pleasant vibrations of her mouth.

Zelda moved her head away, and the knight was briefly disappointed at the loss of contact before Zelda settled on her hands and knees on the bedroll with her wide, bare bottom prone in the air. The princess looked back at him, and the mischievous twinkle in her eyes told him exactly what she wanted to happen next.

Link kneeled behind the exposed princess.

“Make sure you keep the gloves on,” she instructed, gripping the linen in anticipation.

Link smirked, his white gloved hands squeezing her fleshy bottom before venturing to part the petals of her flower. The seam at his fingertip brushed her reddening bud, and a pleasured shriek erupted from Zelda’s mouth.

“Y-you can put it in,” the princess blushed. “You don’t have to do that.”

“But I like this,” said Link continuing the intimate massage.

“V-very well,” the princess acquiesced.

Link alternated tapping her with his fingertip and with rubbing with two fingers. Zelda’s thighs trembled. The texture of the glove fabric against the sensitive spot created a maddeningly delightful sensation.

“L-Link!” Zelda’s eyes watered.

Her body shuddered, and a sudden burst of moisture splattered Link’s hand. Link watched the droplets trickle into his palm in awe.

“Pretty,” the knight said in a satisfied whisper.

“D-did I just . . .?” Zelda’s eyes widened.

“You did the other night, too, and I swallowed it,” Link noted with pride.

“I see,” the princess hoped her face was not as flushed as it felt.

Link placed a gentle hand at the base of her spine.

“Go ahead,” said the princess impatiently.

“Why the hurry?” the knight turned her over to her back.

“I’m not in a hurry,” Zelda looked to the side as Link tugged off her boots and trousers. “I just like the idea of you having your way with me in that uniform.”

“Then let me see how much you like it,” he tilted her chin so her gaze was fixed on him.

Zelda nodded bashfully. Link lifted her shirt so he could also admire her bare breasts. He tugged at his member before sliding inside her wet heat. Zelda’s pupil’s darkened at the pleasant stretch of his cock.

“Mmmnn, yes,” Zelda sighed.

The princess maneuvered a leg over his shoulder, and Link rewarded her with deep, rough strokes. Zelda clung to his shoulders. Her breasts wobbled with his movements, and the starched uniform fabric stimulated her nipples.

“MORE! HARDER!” she cried, too far in the throes of delight to quiet her voice.

Link’s beret fluttered to the tent floor as he diligently followed his sovereign’s command. His impassioned grunts accompanied the wet slaps of the dizzying pace that the princess had demanded.

“LINK!” The princess released again.

The knight sensed his own approaching climax.

“Z-Zelda,” he panted. “I’m going to-”

She wrapped her thighs tightly around his waist. Her insides caressed his member, and Link gasped as he released inside her heat.

Link kissed her neck as he finished. When he rolled away, Zelda laid back, not bothering to cover herself, allowing Link to have a long look at her flushed body. His release slowly trickled from her opening, and the knight frowned worriedly.

“I didn’t mean to . . .”

“I meant for you to,” said the princess, her voice blissful and sleepy from their lovemaking. “I want you to do it like that every time.”

“Your father will kill me if-”

“I can deal with my father,” said Zelda.

“Are we really here to do research?” Link raised an eyebrow.

Zelda returned the beret to his head. “How about you catch a nice trout for dinner, and I will fill you in on the details.”

She pressed her tongue between his lips before settling back onto the cot. Link released a lovesick sigh and tucked away his softened member.

* * *

Skewered Hyrule Bass and mushrooms cooked above the crackling campfire. Zelda opened her mother’s diary to the revelatory page and handed it to Link.

_My mother has always been so in tune with the gifts we inherited from the bloodline of the Goddess. I had long feared that these gifts had skipped me. It wasn’t until a few weeks ago that I first sensed the Goddess’ presence when I prayed. When I asked Mother what could’ve triggered this change, she asked if I was with child. I had not been sure then, but I certainly am now. There must be a correlation between manifesting the gifts of the Goddess and bringing life into the world. However, the Goddess works in mysterious ways, so I can only speculate._

Link reflected for a moment after reading the diary passage. “So, we’re not actually here to study forest mushrooms.”

“We’re doing that too,” Zelda smiled. “I figured I might as well also collect data on the local fungi biome while we're here.”

“Sure,” Link gulped. “But the main objective is . . .”

“Exactly what you think it is,” said the princess.

“You think you'll hear the Goddess if you get pregnant?” the knight looked at her with uncertainty.

“It’s the best chance we’ve got to find out how to stop Calamity Ganon,” said the princess.

“The king really is going to kill me,” Link sighed.

“I doubt it,” Zelda sighed. “You’re his favorite, after all.”

“Huh?” The knight blinked obliviously.

Zelda’s eyes softened at his confused expression. “Don’t worry about it. We’re going to get some answers soon.”

“And the baby?” Link asked.

“I guess you’ll have to put all of that royal guard training to good use and learn how to change a diaper,” said Zelda.

Link smiled. “But will you be okay if a war starts soon?”

“Hopefully,” the princess squeezed his hand. “But this might be the only way.”

* * *

The next day, Link was surrounded with a large crate of mushrooms which he had been instructed to sort into smaller crates based on size and color. He had changed into his blue champion’s tunic, since it was more suitable for sitting in the humid forest and sorting mushrooms all day.

Zelda peered over the mountain of fungi. Link’s chest tightened at the appearance of her bright smile.

“If I understand it correctly, you can use those green-capped mushrooms to temporarily increase your stamina?” said the princess.

Link nodded.

“But you already seem to have a naturally high level of endurance,” said the blonde thoughtfully. “Do you have a secret?”

“I don’t know,” the knight blushed at the compliment. “Praying at Goddess statues?”

Zelda laughed.

“Speaking of Goddess statues,” she said. “There’s something I’ve wanted to try. Let’s take a break from this.”

“Huh?” The knight blinked as Zelda gestured him to follow her.

Link maneuvered the labyrinth of mushroom crates and spore testing equipment until he stood at the pebble-covered base of the bubbling spring. The stone Goddess statue was elevated in the middle of the water facing them like an impassive observer.

“Come take a bath with me,” said Zelda.

Link gasped as the princess unabashedly removed her clothes in broad daylight.

“I-in there?” Link gave the Goddess statue another uncertain look. “Is that okay?”

“I promise it’s fine,” said Zelda.

The water rippled as Zelda stepped slowly into the spring. She splashed some of the water over her body, and Link’s lips parted in awe as it trickled down her bare chest. His eyes followed a glistening droplet clinging to a perky nipple, and he was overcome with the overwhelming urge to lick it away.

“The water’s warm, Link,” the princess smirked at the transparency of his desire. “Come in.”

No longer concerned with the stern expression of the stone statue, Link was transfixed by the goddess of flesh coaxing him into the spring. The knight hastily removed his clothing and joined her.

Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck, and Link smiled against her lips.

“Are you sure we won’t be struck down by lighting for defiling a Goddess spring?” he asked.

“The sky looks clear to me,” said the princess.

Link hoisted Zelda to rest against the base of the statue, and their gentle embrace turned into something much more heated. Zelda shifted her lower body to grant the knight access to her heat, and the knight gripped her ankles. The princess keened at the welcome intrusion. The previously calm water rippled with their intimate dance.

Their position allowed Link to stroke her insides at an angle that made Zelda’s toes curl. Her nails sunk into Link’s shoulder blades, and the young man enjoyed the contrast of the slight pain with the bliss of the tight heat enveloping his member.

When the pair were spent, Link brushed a wet strand of hair from Zelda’s face and carried her blissfully exhausted frame out of the spring.

“I don’t want you to get cold,” he draped his blue tunic over her shoulders.

“It’s a warm day,” Zelda smiled. “But I’ll dry off in the tent.”

“I’ll do a quick patrol of the area before joining you,” Link stepped into his trousers.

“Link,” said Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder. “I thought I could sense something when we were in that spring.”

“Yeah,” said Link. “Me too.”

“What do you mean?” the princess tilted her head.

The knight exhaled worriedly. “Don’t get mad.”

“Well, now you have to tell me,” Zelda crossed her arms.

Link nodded reluctantly. The evaporating droplets on his back became uncomfortably cool.

“When we made love just now,” the knight shivered. “The Goddess spoke to me.”

“She spoke to you?” Zelda frowned. “How could that be?”

“I don’t know,” Link eyed her with concern. “Are you mad?”

“No,” the princess tugged his arm. “Now hurry up and write down what she said!”

Link sprinted to their tent. Zelda glanced at the Goddess statue.

“I’m just not good enough, am I?” Zelda hugged the champion’s tunic to her chest. “Hopefully, I’m at least capable of making sense of whatever message you gave Link.”

* * *

After having composed herself, Zelda settled next to their campfire, only dressed in Link’s blue tunic. The knight settled for being shirtless for the time being, and Zelda admired his toned physique as a brief distraction from the tense matter at hand.

Link waited patiently for her to speak.

“Alright,” Zelda exhaled. “Let me see what you wrote.”

Link handed the princess the first source of paper he had hastily grabbed to write the Goddess’ message. He had been halfway through writing, when he realized it was the last blank pages at the end of her mother’s diary and hoped that the princess would not be upset. Zelda’s fingers lingered over his for a moment as she received the leather-bound journal. The knight’s expression softened as he realized Zelda was not angry at him. As usual, the princess was only upset at herself.

_A voice appeared in my mind when Zelda and I were together in the spring. I could sense that it was the Goddess. She said that the princess and I needed to go to four other Goddess springs and make the same offering as we had in this spring. Then, Zelda would receive the ability to charge the champion’s sword with the power to seal the darkness._

“You heard all of that while you were inside of me?” Zelda smiled slightly.

Link’s ears turned red.

“Well, at least one of us was able to hear the message,” said the princess with scathing self-deprecation.

“It’s only because you were there with me,” said Link. “We’re a team, and we can only do this together.”

“You’re right,” said the princess.

Link squeezed her hand.

“I hope we can be together once all of this is over,” said the knight with further unspoken words evident in his gentle expression.

“We will if you like it or not,” the mischievous grin returned to Zelda’s face. “I was finally able to sense the Goddess. You know what that could mean.”

Link recalled the words in her mother’s diary and blushed. “Do you think you might already be-?

“We’ll find out soon enough,” said Zelda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda return to the castle to tell the king about what they discovered. But what will happen if the king finds out that Zelda is pregnant?

The return trip to Hyrule Castle went slower than their initial journey to the woods given Zelda’s latest of habit of staying in the tent until midmorning had passed. Link did not question the princess about it, but he grew concerned seeing her pale face in comparison with her typical radiance in the morning.

Zelda laughed softly at her knight’s anxious expression as she finally emerged from the tent. Link handed her a mug of tea brewed with Hyrule Herbs. She clutched the warm beverage, and the drink soothed her stomach.

“Don’t look so worried,” said the princess. “It’s a normal part of this.”

“Of what?” the knight blinked obliviously.

“Being pregnant,” said Zelda.

“So, y-you’re really-?” Link’s lips parted as the realization settled in.

The princess smiled happily, and Link squeezed her hand. His eyes flickered with joy.

“That’s wonderful,” Link said fondly.

They shared a tender kiss.

“But what will we tell the king?” Link frowned pensively.

“I’ll have to tell him eventually, but the pilgrimage is the priority,” said Zelda. “We’ll just mention the Goddess’ message for now.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Link agreed.

* * *

Their meandering return to Hyrule Castle was still too fast for Zelda. The first night in her bedchamber, she tossed and turned, already missing Link’s presence next to her as she slept. However, the prospect of leaving on another journey soon calmed the princess enough to fall into an exhausted sleep.

Zelda slept through the night until she heard her maid, Peatrice enter the room. The handmaiden unfolded the bundle of clothes that the princess has brought back from traveling. The princess stirred in her bed wearily.

“You can wash the clothes, but leave the rest of my things as they are,” Zelda instructed. “I’ll be leaving again very soon.”

“Understood, your highness,” said Peatrice. “Shall I bring some breakfast?”

“No, maybe just some tea,” she said. “My stomach is upset this morning.”

“Have your courses arrived, milady?” the woman continued sorting the clothing.

“No,” Zelda smiled secretively. “It’s certainly not that.”

The long-faced woman paused for a moment before unfurling the blue champion’s tunic from among the pile. Zelda noticed the maid’s hesitation.

“My knight’s tunic must have accidentally gotten mixed into my things,” said the princess.

“Of course, my lady,” Peatrice smiled tightly. “It will be laundered and returned to him.”

When Peatrice left the princess’ room, her eyes narrowed into slits. Instead of heading towards the kitchens, the maid turned a sharp corner and stepped hastily towards the library.

* * *

It was early afternoon when Zelda resolutely stepped into her father’s study. Link followed in her wake, his royal guard uniform freshly pressed and ready for the princess’ admiring gaze and the king’s more discerning one.

“Zelda,” the king removed his eyeglasses. “Welcome back.”

“Father,” the princess said with little affection.

Link sank respectfully to one knee next to the princess. Rhoam glanced at him for a moment before refocusing on his daughter.

“Did you find any answers?” asked the king.

“Yes, said Zelda. “Link and I received a message from the Goddess.”

“Oh?” Her father’s eyebrows raised.

“We must impart on a pilgrimage to four Goddess springs in order for me to gain the ability to charge Link’s blade with the power to seal evil.”

“That is hopeful news,” Rhoam inclined his chin. “You should make haste and prepare for your journey.”

“We shall prepare at once, Father,” Zelda bowed.

“There’s one additional matter we must discuss,” the king held out a ring-covered hand.

Zelda froze in mid-turn towards the door.

“There are a number of troublesome rumors buzzing around castle town concerning your overfamiliarity with your knight.”

Zelda clenched her fists, but her face remained impassive.

“Since the beginning of our history, the Goddess’ bloodline has been strengthened through unions with their champions,” said the king. “This is not an unnatural turn of events . . .”

The king met Link’s eyes for a moment before sternly looking at his daughter.

“However,” said Rhoam. “if you would leave on a long journey alone with your handsome guard and return home with a growing belly. . .”

Zelda and Link blushed in unison.

“It would not do for indecent rumors to spread about the moral conduct of the heir to the throne.”

“That problem is secondary compared to stopping Calamity Ganon!” Zelda asserted.

“That’s true,” the king exhaled wearily. “But as king, I must consider all aspects of this land’s future, and you should too.”

“I’m afraid you can’t control everything,” the princess’ voice became a seething whisper.

Rhoam sighed sadly at the rising fury in his daughter’s eyes. “I know that, but you must remember your duty to Hyrule.”

“My duty to the future of Hyrule is exactly what I’m doing,” said Zelda.

“That is encouraging to hear,” said Rhoam. “Because it would be an irreparable scandal for the heir to the throne to give birth to an illegitimate child.”

Zelda froze. “I was foolish to say anything to my maid.”

A bead of sweat rolled down Link’s neck as he stoically remained in position.

“She did what was best for Hyrule,” said Rhoam. “And so must I.”

The king’s expression sharpened, and Zelda steeled herself.

“You and Link must get married before I even consider letting you leave on a pilgrimage.”

Link’s eyes widened before he regained his composure.

“Father,” Zelda pleaded. “We can’t lose even one day preparing to face Calamity Ganon! We must leave immediately!”

“If you want to have a future on the throne of Hyrule, then you must quell any negative rumors before they start,” said Rhoam harshly. “Unless you want the child quietly sent away to be raised by its father’s relatives. Just one word from me, and the midwife would take the babe away before you could even hold it.”

Zelda’s bottom lip quivered, and Link struggled to restrain himself from reaching a comforting hand towards her.

“Then, I take it your answer is to have a wedding by the end of this week,” said the king.

“Yes, Father,” Zelda’s eyes glistened as she held back tears. “Link and I will marry.”

Link’s heart sank at the fear in her voice. The situation was certainly not how he had envisioned becoming engaged to the princess.

“Plan on staying here for an additional week before your journey,” the king’s demeanor suddenly brightened. “A royal wedding will do wonders for public morale, and we won’t have to worry about the sanctity of the throne being questioned.”

“I’m touched to see how much you care for your future grandchild,” the princess said scathingly.

Link shivered at the vitriol in her voice even though her anger was not directed at him. The king brushed off her comment with a shrug.

“I’m allowing you to keep it, aren’t I?” Rhoam sighed. “Cheer up and enjoy preparing for your wedding.”

Zelda’s sleeves swayed as she left the room without another word. Link bowed to the king and backed out of the study. When Link was far enough into the library, he sprinted after the princess.

He discovered her crumpled into a ball between two towering bookshelves. The royal guard crouched next to the weeping princess and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. Zelda buried her face between his neck and shoulder. His white glove rustled her blue satin dress as the knight placed a steadying hand against her back.

“I was going to propose after this was all over,” Link whispered. “But I’m sorry if that’s not what you wanted.”

Zelda lifted her head. Large tear drops rolled down her cheeks, and Link wiped them with his thumb.

“I don’t have any doubts about wanting to marry you,” said Zelda. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” the knight dabbed a fresh tear from her chin.

“It’s just the timing,” the princess explained. “What if the blight arrives before we have prepared? What if Hyrule is destroyed because of this delay in our plans?”

“We’ll just have to hope there’s enough time,” Link smiled sadly.

“I can’t believe my father would risk everything just because he’s afraid someone will notice that I’m pregnant,” said Zelda.

“Most of the castle probably knows thanks to your chatty maid,” said Link.

The princess frowned, and Link smoothed her hair.

“We can wait longer if that’s what you want,” said Link reassuringly. “I promise that I won’t let anyone take our baby away.”

“Thank you,” Zelda kissed him. “But I think the best option is to have the wedding now and plan the most optimal route to the Goddess springs in the meantime.”

Link nodded and hoisted Zelda to her feet. She stood shakily, clinging to Link’s arm.

“I hope no one sees me like this,” Zelda patted her tear-damp face.

“We can just say you have allergies,” said Link. “Safflina pollen always makes my eyes water.”

The princess managed to smile as the royal guard escorted her from the library.

Rhoam frowned from where he had eavesdropped behind another bookshelf.

“My bluff worked,” said the king. “But if she thinks I would have the heart to take away her child, then I have truly lost my daughter’s love forever.”

The king resolutely strode towards his study. Portraits of the previous rulers of Hyrule watched him sternly from the walls. The late queen’s visage was also displayed among them, but Rhoam averted his eyes, unable to face her imagined judgment for how he had just treated their daughter.

Rhoam closed the study door behind him. “Better for my family to hate me, then for Hyrule’s future to lie in uncertainty.”

* * *

Despite the smaller scale due to the short amount of planning time, the royal wedding was still a grand affair. The streets of Hyrule Castle Town were lined with well-wishers waving at the horse-drawn carriage carrying the bride. The princess’ long white veil trailed in the wind as the horses trotted at a leisurely pace. Zelda smiled at the throng of her exuberant subjects, her impatience at the slow journey through the cobblestone streets a well-hidden secret.

Link waited for his bride next to the king in the sanctum. The arriving royal court shuffled into the glossy wooden pews. Edwin and a group of other royal guards stood at attention near Link. The groom, though dressed in the same uniform, stood out on account of his youth and the anxious way he repeatedly glanced towards the sanctum entrance.

“I remember my wedding day,” said Rhoam quietly enough only for Link to hear. “It had been an arranged marriage.”

The king looked at the sanctum doors as if he could still see his late wife draped in white.

“But the moment I saw her walking through those doors towards me, I knew no one else on this earth was meant to be by my side.”

Link smiled, familiar with the feeling the king was describing.

“If only things had been different . . .” the king stroked his beard mournfully.

The sounds of cheering floating in the tower announced the arrival of the bride in the courtyard.

“Be what I can’t be for her now, Link,” Rhoam implored the young royal guard. “Protect my daughter’s heart and save Hyrule.”

Such a heavy plea could have burdened the shoulders of even the most capable, but Link’s heart soared. He had come to terms with his destined role, and with his beloved soon to be at his side forever, any remaining fears vacated his heart.

Musicians played a fanfare. Link’s legs tensed. The sanctum doors parted, and the onlookers stood for the bride.

Zelda moved through the aisle with delicate yet resolute steps. The gold-trimmed hem of her white gown grazed the marble floor, giving the princess the appearance of floating.

While everyone else looked at the bride, the approaching goddess in white only had eyes for Link. The groom’s lips parted in awe, and Zelda smiled sweetly.

When the princess stood before him, Link lifted her veil with trembling fingers. Rhoam watched them with sad, proud eyes.

“We are gathered here today in the name of the Goddess, to join these two individuals in the sacred union of marriage,” the king’s voice reverberated through the sanctum.

Link and Zelda joined hands. The light filtering through the rectangular windows illuminated the couple. The king read the ancient passages describing the Goddess’ marriage to a mortal man and how their union brought prosperity to Hyrule.

“Zelda, take Link’s hand,” said the king.

Zelda removed the white glove from Link’s left hand and slid a golden ring on his finger.

“With this ring, I take you as my husband, to stay by your side through good times and in bad, through triumph and defeat, for as long as we both shall live.”

Link’s throat tightened.

“And Link,” said the king. “Please take Zelda’s hand.”

Link swallowed nervously, knowing his words would not be as steady of those of his wife-to-be who had been trained in public speaking since a young age. Zelda squeezed his hand reassuringly. His face reddened under her tender gaze and the sensation of hundreds of expectant eyes on him.

Link procured a delicate golden band and placed it on her finger. “With this ring . . .”

The knight took a steadying breath and looked into Zelda’s green eyes.

“With this ring, I take you as my wife, to guard and to guide, to love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live,” Link smiled.

Rhoam raised his hands over the couple. “Then as ruler of this land, I proclaim Princess Zelda and Ser Link husband and wife.”

The guests’ cheers surrounded them, and Link pressed a chaste kiss to Zelda’s lips. The brief contact was followed by a moment of eye contact that promised the princess that she could expect much more than a fleeting caress when they were alone that night.

* * *

Not in the mood to remain at another large gathering into the wee hours, Link and Zelda slipped away early from the wedding reception in the Great Hall.

“At least we don’t have to hide anymore,” Zelda said enthusiastically. “You’ll be sleeping in my quarters tonight, husband.”

Link nodded in eager agreement, and they turned towards the staircase hand-in-hand.

Rhoam stood on the lower set of stairs as if he had been waiting for them. “A brief word before you retire for the night.”

“I have no idea what could be left to say, Father,” The fire of rekindling anger was evident in Zelda’s voice.

“If anyone asks, you’re going on a honeymoon trip around Hyrule,” said the king, undeterred by his daughter’s fury. “You will not mention a pilgrimage to anyone. Even to the guards and servants.”

“What are you talking about?” Zelda frowned.

“You will alter your route to the Goddess springs to pass through typical honeymoon destinations,” the king insisted. “And if anyone questions you, you’ll say you’re taking a break from your father’s wearisome demands and focusing on married life.”

Zelda’s anger transformed into bewilderment while realization crept onto Link’s face.

“You will only go to the springs in the dead of night after making sure you aren’t being followed,” Rhoam continued. “You must otherwise behave like typical newlyweds, which I assume won’t be a problem.”

“Father?” said Zelda. “I don’t understand.”

“Spies on the side of evil have infiltrated the land,” said Link. “And they’re even here in this castle.”

“Correct,” said the king. “We must appear unprepared, while being ready to strike whenever the hour of evil arrives.”

“We won’t fail,” Link squeezed Zelda’s hand.

Zelda looked at her father in contemplation before frowning. “Fine. If that’s all, we’re going to be now.”

“Goodnight,” said the king.

Link bowed slightly before Zelda tugged his arm towards the stairs.

* * *

With the golden doors to the princess’ quarters locked tight behind them, Zelda pushed Link towards her four-poster bed. Link landed on the mattress with an exaggerated bounce, and he reclined on his back as he watched Zelda.

The princess tossed her veil to the floor and unlatched her windows. The sounds of the wedding guests’ voices below in the courtyard crept into the room with the evening air. Zelda kicked off her shoes and walked back to her husband.

“Get me out of this dress,” she demanded.

Link sat up obediently, and his fingers efficiently parted the row of pearl buttons along the back of her dress.

“What’s with the open windows?” asked Link.

“Tonight, I want all of Hyrule to hear me getting fucked by my new husband,” Zelda said resolutely.

“Yes, my princess,” Link smirked, her words igniting an excitement in his groin. “They’ll hear us all beneath the deepest water of Zora’s Domain and up the highest roost in Rito Village.”

Zelda stepped out of the wedding gown. Link paused to admire his bride. Her pink nipples peeked through a sheer lace bra. Matching white panties also left little to the imagination. Link removed his gloves and set them on the bedside table.

“Cute,” he traced the stitched flower pattern surrounding her small breasts with approval.

“Lay down,” Zelda shoved Link, still in full uniform, to lay on her pillow.

The princess straddled him, and their lips met. Link flicked her nipples through the sheer fabric. She moaned into his mouth.

“Does my princess like that?”

“Mmm-hmm,” she grinned into the kiss.

His thumbs stimulated the hardening buds, and Zelda shivered in delight against his body. Greedy for more, Link pulled the lace beneath her little mounds, wrapped his lips around a pointed nipple, and sucked like it was his life sustenance. Zelda’s pleasured whimpers encouraged Link as he suckled her while fondling whichever side his mouth was not latched upon.

“L-Link!” Zelda’s pale chest flushed.

“My princess’ breasts are so sweet,” the knight grinned seductively. “But I would love to taste the other end, too.”

The space between Zelda’s legs fluttered in anticipation.

“Only if I can taste my knight at the same time.”

Link’s widened pupils met hers. “Then taste me.”

Zelda shifted so her wide bottom hovered near Link’s face and her chin rested near his crotch. Link smiled at the ease which the princess unfastened his uniform trousers. Zelda was certainly a quick learner.

The knight grunted softly as a hungry tongue lapped at the head of his cock. Link moved the see-through panties to the side and swiped his tongue at her core. The princess’ excited breaths tickled his member.

Link spread her folds and pressed his mouth against her pleasure spot. A rapid succession of sloppy licks engorged the reddening bud, and Zelda’s plump thighs trembled as she struggled to concentrate on the hard cock between her lips.

“Aaahh-!” The princess widened her mouth as her knight lapped at her flowing nectar.

Zelda rutted against Link’s mouth as she bobbed her head. Her eyes watered as she climaxed with his cock down her throat.

The knight licked his lips and curled a finger inside her entrance.

“L-Link!” she drooled around his cock. “I w-want …”

“I know what my princess wants,” Link admired the glistening slick pouring from her entrance.

The princess rolled off him and stood from the bed. Zelda stepped out of the panties and tossed the barely-there bra to the side.

“Then do your duty, husband,” she watched him through half-lidded eyes.

Link’s clothes swiftly joined Zelda’s wedding dress on the floor. The princess glanced over her shoulder deviously as she rested her arms on the windowsill and bent over. The night air cooled her flushed skin, and she wiggled her displayed bottom at her husband.

“Someone will definitely hear us if we do it like this,” said Link.

“That’s the point,” said Zelda.

Link gently brushed aside the golden hair resting along her spine. The knight’s long eyelashes tickled her skin as he pressed a kiss between her shoulders.

“Link,” she whined, impatient with desire.

“Mmm-hmm,” Link squeezed her bottom. “I’m here, princess.”

“Please!” the princess shivered with want.

Link gripped her hips and entered her with one hard thrust. Zelda gripped the windowsill. The distant lights of the celebration blurred as hot pleasure rose in her belly.

The knight swore under his breath as he easily filled her which each wet thrust. His hips crashed into her as she shouted her praises into the night. Link’s cock made her sing so prettily, that some of the guests lingering in the courtyard looked up in bewilderment to find the source of the high-pitched squeals. Fortunately, the coupling pair was too high in the tower for anyone to spot.

“MORE! MORE!” The princess arched her spine.

Link squeezed his eyes shut in concentration at the dizzying pace of his thrusts.

“GOING TO COME!” Zelda announced for the entire kingdom to hear.

Her release splattered the previously spotless tile floor and puddled at their feet.

“Nngh!” Link shuddered as her insides squeezed his member.

The princess slumped over the windowsill in delighted exhaustion as Link filled her with three hard thrusts. They stayed there for a moment. Link admired how flushed her pale skin had become and the red indents his fingers had left along her hips.

“You’re so beautiful,” the knight said breathlessly.

The princess glanced over her shoulder, her eyes heavy with satisfaction. “Carry me to bed, my husband.”

Link smiled and gathered her into his arms. Zelda nibbled at his ear.

“I’m all ready to go when you get hard again,” she whispered.

He blushed, suddenly bashful despite having had his way with her over an open window just a few moments prior.

“As my princess desires.”

Link laid her on the bed, and her golden hair fanned out on the satin pillow. She widened her legs expectantly, his previous release still warm on thighs. Zelda’s pupils were wide with wanton desire, and she invitingly parted her folds. Link’s cock twitched with renewed interest. The knight joined her on the mattress, and Zelda giggled as he pulled the sheets over them.

It was going to be a sleepless night for the newlyweds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda realize they are being followed on the way to Kakariko Village

Three days after their wedding, Link and Zelda set off for their next journey. To better give the impression of meandering honeymooners, Link attached Zelda’s white stallion and his black mare to a cozy covered wagon. The arrangements also allowed the princess to rest whenever she needed to without hindering their travel progress.

Zelda glanced over her shoulder at the soft bedding carefully arranged next to their belongs and smiled in anticipation of the nocturnal activities that would take place on the purple satin sheets and downy pillows. Link noticed the direction of her stare and cleared his throat.

“If you ever need to rest, I can stop the horses and help you into the back,” he said.

“Thank you,” the princess leaned against his shoulder.

Link blushed at the display of affection. Since not having to hiding their relationship anymore, Zelda would often reach for the knight in public, linking arms with him and sometimes even stealing a kiss.

“Are you ready?” asked Link.

“Mm-hmm,” she snuggled against his blue tunic sleeve.

Link tugged at the reigns, and the horses moved forward. A crowd of the well-wishers had gathered outside the castle gates, and the princess waved at them cheerfully as they left castle town.

Zelda dozed for the first hour on the road, and the path before them had turned from cobblestones to dirt when she opened her eyes.

“How are things?” she asked sleepily.

“I think we’re being followed,” said Link.

“The road to Kakariko is well-traveled,” said Zelda. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” said Link. “I’m taking a shorter route and cut through Hyrule Field a few times.”

The princess kissed Link’s neck as a pretense to glance through the back of the wagon.

“Looks like a single rider,” said Zelda.

“Likely a scout for whoever is after us,” said Link.

“We’ll have to be really convincing that this trip is all pleasure and no business,” said the princess.

Link was about to voice his agreement when the princess climbed into his lap. Link wrapped his arms around her and regripped the reigns.

“What are you doing?”

Zelda nibbled his ear, and he moaned.

“Our friend is probably already suspicious because you’ve been riding like we’re in a hurry,” the princess pressed kisses along his jaw.

“Z-Zelda,” Link gasped.

“Stop the horses,” the princess wiggled her bottom in his lap.

Link’s arms trembled with lust as he maneuvered the horses towards a thicket of trees. When he dropped the reigns, Zelda pressed her tongue into his mouth. The knight palmed her back side and leaned into the friction of her gyrations.

“We have to act like we don’t know someone is watching us,” the princess whispered.

“Uh, y-yeah,” Link hastily agreed, having almost forgotten about their pursuer in his desperation to chase her hips.

The black-masked scout crept towards the stalled wagon. Not too long after, the couple climbed into the back, and it began to sway back and forth. A series of wet slaps and high-pitched squeals reverberated from the tight space.

The scout glanced inside to verify the suspected nature of the newlywed’s current activity. The princess’ bouncing breasts were visible through the opening in the back of the wagon. Her lower body enveloped her husband’s cock with each greedy slam of her hips. The knight laid on his back, occasionally emitting a grunt as he eagerly played the role of the horny princess’ throne.

“GONNA COME ON YOUR COCK, LINK!”

“Nng, you’re so wet, princess!” Link moaned.

“AHH!!” Drool pooled down the princess’ chin as she shuddered around her husband’s cock.

“Good girl,” Link sat upright and squeezed her breasts. “You’re going to come for me three more times before this wagon is going anywhere.”

The knight pinched and tugged her hardening pink nipples, and Zelda arched her spine.

“Ooooh, Link,” she keened. “More!”

The knight flipped the princess onto her back. His fingers continued to play with her overstimulated perks as he rutted into her heat. The wagon squeaked in unison with the princess’ enthusiastic shrieks.

“Idiots,” the pursuer uttered with disgust before returning to the waiting horse and turning back towards the direction of Hyrule Castle.

* * *

Blissfully spent, Link and Zelda lay naked in the tangled bedding.

“I think our friend left,” Zelda tracked her finger along Link’s chest.

“I can’t believe that worked,” said the knight.

The remaining stretch to Kakariko Village was traversed without any unwanted company. Link steered the horses through the lofty wooden gates of the secluded village. The Sheikah inhabitants were preoccupied by their daily chores as the wagon passed between the thatched-roof buildings.

The ninjas produced by the Sheikah had been loyal to Hyrule’s royal family since time immortal, and the princess had grown up with a fascination for their technological advancements, including the Sheikah slate she used to document her research. Zelda always looked forward to her visits to the village, and a sense of relief filled her at the sight of the Sheikah leader’s house.

Lady Impa waited on the balcony of the two-level house. Only a few years older than Zelda, the young woman had recently taken the mantle of leadership after her grandmother’s death a few months prior. Wise beyond her years, the Sheikah were already accustomed to deferring to Impa’s judgment on important matters.

Her white hair was secured in a tight bun, and her red eyes held a serious, yet not unkind expression.

“I hear congratulations are in order,” said Impa as the couple approached.

“Impa!” Zelda sprinted the narrow wooden stairs.

Link smiled as the princess embraced her friend.

“I was unsurprised at your choice of husband,” said the Sheikah. “But surprised you made time for a wedding at a time like this.”

“We decided to take a break from shrines since it seems like everything will remain peaceful for a while,” Zelda said much too quickly.

“Ah,” Impa raised a skeptical eyebrow. “I suppose I can’t blame you for that. Please come inside.”

* * *

Settled onto cushions in the Sheikah leader’s front room, Link and Zelda waited as Impa carried in a pot of tea. The green liquid loudly poured into small hand-painted cups as the muffled sounds of agitated cuckoos wafted through the window.

Impa closed the window, and Link politely sipped the slightly bitter substance. Zelda had already drained her first cup and poured herself another.

“So now we can speak more freely,” the Sheikah settled across from them.

“We were followed on our way here,” said Zelda. “But luckily we got rid of them.”

“What did they look like?” asked Impa.

“A lone rider in head-to-toe black,” said Link.

“My ninjas have reported Yiga Clan spies operating near castle town,” the woman frowned. “What you described would fit their profile.”

“What does the Yiga Clan even want?” Zelda shook her head. “They hurt people and make constant trouble.”

“Because they’re no typical bandits,” Impa sighed.

“Members of the royal guard are trained to kill them on sight,” said Link.

“As you should,” said Impa.

“They’re the descendants of ninjas who deserted the Sheikah,” said Zelda. “But I never understood why.”

“We Sheikah have long been shunned from the rest of Hyrulian society for our unique way of life,” the Sheikah leader nodded stoically. “While most of us have come to accept this, the Yiga Clan’s ancestor’s growing resentment of this exclusion turned into absolute hatred. They seek to destroy the royal family and bring chaos to Hyrule.”

Link frowned. “By chaos, you mean . . .”

“They are actively trying to awaken Calamity Ganon from his slumber,” said Impa. And we have already thwarted several plans to assassinate the only one with the potential to stop them, Princess Zelda.”

Link protectively gripped Zelda’s leg.

“Both of you must keep your guard up even if things seem quiet,” Impa warned. “You’re safe in this village. All of the Sheikah will shield you their lives.”

“Thank you,” said Zelda.

Impa took a steady sip of tea before exhaling. “Now to a lighter subject. How about some pumpkin stew for lunch?”

The couple blinked in perplexed unison before nodding in agreement.

Impa unpocketed her wallet and tossed it at Link. The rupees clinked as he reflexively caught it.

“Link, go buy two pumpkins, raw meat, and some butter,” said Impa.

“Sure,” the knight returned to his feet before hesitantly looking at Zelda.

“I’ll be fine with Impa,” the princess reassured him.

Link nodded before cheerfully exiting the house.

Impa smiled. “Does he make you happy, cousin?”

“Very happy,” Zelda beamed.

“That’s the best we can hope for in these times,” Impa nodded.

She refilled Zelda’s teacup.

“We have to hold onto the things that bring us joy,” said the Sheikah. “Otherwise, our sorrows will destroy us from the inside out.”

“My father became a completely different person after my mother died,” said the princess.

“The night the queen died stole more than one parent,” said Impa. “My mother slowly wasted away from grief after her sister’s death.”

Zelda looked at the other woman sadly. 

“But that made me stronger,” said Impa. “Early on, I learned my destiny was to protect my people along with the royal family of Hyrule, as I’m sure you learned your duty to Hyrule as well.”

“Yes,” said Zelda. “I hope we can finally bring peace to Hyrule, so that everyone’s sacrifices have not been in vain.”

The women sipped their tea in silence for a long moment. They knew it would take just one tragic misstep for all they worked towards their entire lives to end in failure.

“I won’t ask what your true business is here,” said Impa. “But let me know if I can do anything to help.”

“I’m researching Goddess springs,” said Zelda. “Do you know the minimum requirements of what constitutes one?”

“Goddess springs,” she pondered. “I believe there must be at least a Goddess statue surrounded by water supplied by a natural source.”

Impa stood and retrieved an assortment of books from her overstuffed shelves.

“I have some books about Goddess springs if you’d like to take a look,” she said.

“Thanks,” said Zelda. “By the way, would the statue across from your house count as one?”

“Yes,” Impa smiled. “Let me tell you something quite interesting about that location.”

* * *

Link stepped towards Impa’s house awkwardly juggling the two hefty pumpkins and the other ingredients.

“Need a hand?”

The young Hylian nearly dropped the pumpkins in surprise as a Sheikah man around his age seemingly manifested out of thin air before him. The Sheikah gripped one of the pumpkins with a bright smile.

He wore his white hair in a high ponytail, and his red eyes twinkled mirthfully. A katana was strapped to his back, giving the impression that the man was deadly despite his sunny disposition.

“Uh, thanks,” Link blinked in confusion.

“You’re welcome,” said the Sheikah. “My name is Ran.”

“Link.”

“I know,” said Ran. “You’re staying at Impa’s place.”

“You’re well-informed,” said Link.

They headed in the direction of the leader’s house. 

“I hope so,” said the Sheikah. “Otherwise, I’d be out of a job . . . and probably in for a divorce.”

“Would you like to join us for stew?” The knight swallowed nervously, not sure what to make of the other man’s sense of humor.

“That’d be kind of you,” Ran laughed. “Especially since I’ll probably be the one making it.”

“Wait, what?” Link’s brow furrowed in bewilderment as they ascended the stairs to the front door.

“You’re back!” Impa greeted them. “And you brought my husband along with the groceries.”

Link froze wanting nothing more than to melt into the wooden floor as he realized he had just invited Ran over to his own house.

“He’s a clever fellow,” Ran slapped Link’s back light-heartedly.

Zelda was pouring over a mountain of books in Impa’s front room.

“Zelda,” Impa said. “This is my husband, Ran.”

Zelda glanced from the book with a smile. “Nice to finally meet you!”

“Well met, princess,” Ran bowed.

“Ran is in charge of the stealth task force monitoring the Yiga Clan’s movements,” said Impa.

“What task force?” The man smiled coyly.

“Thank you for your hard work,” said Zelda.

“You can continue your research,” said Impa. “The boys will make lunch.”

Ran gave Link an amused glance, wordlessly saying _I told you so . . ._

Link laughed, and they carried the ingredients towards the cooking pot.

The couples happily devoured the stew before Zelda continued her heavy reading. In the early evening, the princess discretely passed Link a note. The knight glanced at his wife with mild confusion, but she had already returned to feverishly writing notes.

* * *

Link had a minute notion why Zelda had instructed him to meet at Kakariko’s Goddess statue at midnight, but he could still hardly believe what his wife had in store. The knight’s boot had hardly left the Impa’s stairs when he already heard it: the sweet, unmistakable sounds of a woman pleasuring herself. 

Zelda’s feminine gasps went straight to his groin even before he spotted her on the edge of the water near the village’s Goddess statue. The princess’ garments lay haphazardly tossed near her feet, and she shamelessly squatted over the ground, one hand rubbing her clit, the other thrusting her digits as deeply as possibly inside her wet heat. Her eyes were rolled back, too lost in chasing her own pleasure to pay attention to her surroundings.

Link anxiously checked to see if anyone else was outside, but Kakariko was otherwise still with the village’s inhabitants fast asleep inside their houses. The knight settled into the grass to admire his goddess.

Her bare flesh was illuminated by a bright moon in the clear night sky. Zelda’s toes curled into the grass blades as she desperately humped her hand, eager to reach her peak. Her breasts bounced with each determined thrust, and the wet sounds of her ministrations rivaled the sloshing water of the spring behind her.

Getting desperately hot watching his wife’s solo performance, Link hastily discarded his own attire. His hard cock drooled against his belly, and he gave it a tight, relieving squeeze.

Zelda’s body shuddered as her fingers curled against that spot buried deep in her softness. Her frenzied cries went unmuffled by hands too busy with her other set of lips. In a small corner of her mind not singularly focused on the bliss rising from her core, she noticed her husband’s hungry eyes devouring the wanton sight before him. More distant yet, was the knowledge that a nearby house had parted its shutters slightly. The thought of the Sheikah watching her shamelessly masturbate before being fucked by her husband in the middle of the village pushed her over the edge.

The princess wailed, her head thrown back, and the grass beneath her became drenched with her excited release. Link’s eyes widened at the droplets glistening in the moonlight. Zelda noticed, and in another act of debauchery she hoped would be noticed by their hypothetical audience, she sat down, parted her folds and continued to drench the grass between her spread thighs.

“D-do you feel lighter?” Link’s chest tightened.

“Yes, my knight,” she unabashedly continued to display her flower. “Now it’s time to sheath your sword.”

The direction of her avid gaze informed him exactly which sword she was referring to.

Link’s face warmed at the enticing words. “What if someone sees us?”

“It doesn’t matter,” The princess stepped over the soaked patch of grass. “Coupling near Goddess statues isn’t unheard of in Sheikah tradition.”

“What?” The knight frowned, more curious than scandalized.

The princess stretched languidly, exaggerating her movements for her husband’s benefit as his eyes followed the movements of her small, round breasts.

“I’ll show you,” Zelda grabbed his hand, and they stepped on the wooden dock leading to the Goddess statue.

To his dismay, the princess pulled him into the chilly water. Link flinched as his erection was submerged. Zelda licked his ear in apology, and the knight’s cock jumped with renewed interest.

“Look over here,” the princess swam towards the rocky cliffs at the side of the water.

Link admired her wide, pale bottom as she swam ahead of him. The pathway led to the waterfall that supplied village’s main water supply. The young man squinted in the low light, and he noticed small scratches covering the cliffs along the edges of the water. Upon closer inspection, the marks formed pairs of names surrounded by hearts. Link traced his finger over the lines.

“One of Impa’s books described an ancient fertility rite practiced by the Sheikah,” Zelda explained. “Couples will join near a Goddess statue when they want a child, and the Goddess will bless them if they are willing to demonstrate the sincerity of their love. The villagers here seem to have added writing their names after doing the deed as part of the tradition.”

Link reached for a sharpened rock resting in one of the wall’s cracks. Zelda smiled as the knight engraved their names inside of a heart on the wall of couples.

“Even any spies won’t question what we’re doing here,” Zelda whispered. “The Sheikah don’t know that I’m already pregnant.”

Link replaced the rock and brushed a wet hair from Zelda’s eyelashes. They turned and swam back towards statue.

“The water isn’t too cold for you and the baby?” Link asked gently.

Zelda shook her head. “That’s why I got ready for you. We’ll do it quickly and wrap up in the wool blanket I left on the shore.”

The knight obediently lifted her in the water until her back rested her against the elevated patch of earth beneath the Goddess statue. Zelda’s golden hair fanned out and merged with the purple wildflowers at the base of the statue. Link would never forget the mesmerizing sight of the nude princess surrounded by moonlit flowers.

Link gripped her delicate ankles and held her legs in the air. Pretty green eyes watched him with a unique combination of devotion and impatience.

“Well?” She wiggled her hips enticingly.

“Am I supposed to pray?” Link brushed her entrance with the head of his cock.

“Just do what you do best.” The princess smiled deviously. “I’ll worry about the praying.”

“I can do handle that,” the knight’s eyes raked down her prone body.

His length easily found its way home, and the princess sighed in relieved bliss. Zelda noticed the shutters of another house shift, and the increased possibility of an audience intensified the pleasure of her husband’s deep, steady thrusts. She arched her spine, greedy for the stretch of his thick girth.

Flower petals tickled her cheek as her body rocked with Link’s movements. Eager squeals escaped her parted lips with each slap of Link’s hips. Zelda’s eyes drifted towards the distant stars as her limbs buzzed with the hot pleasure rising from her core.

Suddenly, the princess gasped.

“Are you okay?” Link paused.

“D-don’t stop!” Zelda pleaded.

Link resumed his heated thrusts, and Zelda gazed at the sky in wonder.

“I-I can hear the Goddess,” the princess whispered. “I hear her voice!”

“I’m so glad, Zelda,” Link tenderly kissed the leg propped against his shoulder.

“All my life, I’ve been waiting to hear her,” the princess smiled. “And surrendering myself to love finally let her voice in.”

“I love you, my princess,” said Link.

“Mmm, Link!” Zelda outstretched her arms towards him. “I love you, too!”

Link grinned at his cute wife and leaned to press his lips against hers. The pace of his hips became frantic as their tongues caressed. Zelda wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck and clung to him as if her life depended on it.

“L-LINK! I’M-!”

The knight steadily held her violently shaking legs as her climax tore through her.

She leaned again against the flattened patch of flowers, spent, satisfied, and with an expression of triumph in her green eyes. The princess patiently relaxed as her knight finished, in no hurry as he continued to pound into her until his needs were fully sated.

Link lifted her out of the cool water and carried her across the dock. Heavy globs of his spend plopped from her stretched entrance and left a conspicuous trail along the wooden boards. The knight gently set the princess underneath the tree on the shore and swiftly wrapped the thick blanket around them.

Before Link could contemplate carrying the princess to Impa’s, Zelda tugged him on top her, eager for the comforting warmth of his body. The knight’s eyes became heavy, and he nestled his cheek between Zelda’s breasts. He was already snoring softly a few moments later.

Zelda smiled and stroked his soft hair as she also fell into a satisfied sleep.

* * *

The cry of a boisterous cuckoo stirred the couple from their blissful rest. Kakariko was once more bustling with the villagers going about their morning chores. The newlyweds opened their eyes, their limbs still entwined under the blanket. The Sheikah shuffled past them as if nothing were out of the ordinary. Link averted his eyes bashfully as he realized he was still naked and on top of his wife in broad daylight. Zelda’s eyes glistened with amusement.

“No one seems to mind,” said the princess.

“I guess so,” the knight blushed.

“You could always just put it back in since we’re already here,” she teased and widened her legs underneath him.

“I really don’t think we should-!” Link panicked until he realized she was kidding.

Zelda giggled and kissed him. The couple clutched the blanket as they hastily retrieved their pile of clothes and returned to Impa’s house.

* * *

“What did the Goddess say last night?” Link asked after they were dressed and sitting in Impa’s front room.

Zelda grinned. “She said that we need to visit three more springs, and my hands will be capable of imbuing your sword with the power to seal the darkness.”

“Good,” said the knight. “And where should we go next?”

“I might have a suggestion,” Impa appeared behind them.

“You’re already back from the market?” The princess raised her eyebrows.

“How do you the Sheikah walk so quietly?” Link frowned.

The woman laughed and sat across from them.

“I was curious why you two laid together at the Goddess statue last night even though you already had what you wanted,” said Impa.

Zelda’s lips parted. “How did you know?”

Impa smiled. “Link often looks at your belly with the tender eyes of an expectant father when he thinks no one is paying attention.”

“You do?” Zelda squeezed her husband’s hand.

Link’s ears reddened.

“Don’t worry,” said the leader of the Sheikah. “I’ll keep your secret. Especially since all the villagers are already happily bragging that the princess’ heir was conceived in Kakariko Village.”

“The entire village knows we did it by the statue last night?” Link hid his face in his hands.

“The Sheikah don’t keep many secrets from each other,” Impa shrugged. “Zelda’s mother was a Sheikah, so we consider the princess one of our own.”

“That makes sense,” Link released a resigned sigh.

“That’s all the better,” Zelda whispered. “We can’t let the Yiga Clan know our true mission. If you can spread more rumors that Link and I are trying everything to quickly conceive an heir, then that would be helpful.”

“I understand,” Impa nodded. “But keep in mind, the Yiga Clan will still eventually try to kill you regardless of your actions. They want the Goddess’ lineage to come to end.”

Link’s shoulders tensed, and he cast a brief protective glance at Zelda’s abdomen. Impa smiled at the transparency of the knight’s emotions.

“But they may hesitate to strike immediately if they believe you and Link are wasting time running around Hyrule,” she continued.

“We have to make our way to another Goddess spring while convincing our enemies that we’re just honeymooning fools with only one thing on our mind,” Zelda said resolutely.

The Sheikah woman pursed her lips thoughtfully. “I have an idea, if your husband isn’t too bashful to try such a thing. . .”

The knight preemptively blushed, and Zelda leaned forward eagerly.

“Please tell us your idea . . .”

Impa reached for a Sheikah tome of fertility rituals and opened it to the second to the last page. Even Zelda’s face warmed at the detailed artwork accompanying the description.

The princess licked her bottom lip. “Can we borrow this book?”

“I figured you might ask,” Impa laughed. “Keep it. Consider it a wedding present. It’ll probably come in handy when you want another one.”

“Another what?” Link widened his eyes. “Another baby? I’ll already have to worry enough just with one!”

The women laughed.

“You are welcome here in Kakariko anytime,” said Impa.

“Thank you,” said Zelda.

“Take care of each other,” the Sheikah smiled.

“We will,” they said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda are forced to change their route after a run in with the Yiga Clan. This gives Zelda an opportunity to learn more about Link's past.

Link and Zelda had been on the road for a lengthy stretch of traveling. Despite the tedium of long hours in the wagon, the couple enjoyed the time to talk about the future or even just enjoy the changing scenery in the presence of each other’s company.

Link loosely gripped the reigns in one hand, and Zelda laced her fingers through his free hand. The knight’s blue eyes were fixed on the path ahead, but the princess could tell that his mind was elsewhere.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“Just that the last time I traveled this road, I was heading towards Hateno Village,” said Link.

“Were you visiting your aunt and uncle?” asked Zelda.

“Yeah,” said the knight. “I don’t have a chance to go there very often.”

“I’m sorry there’s no Goddess Spring there,” the princess frowned. “I’d really like to see where you grew up.”

“It’s alright,” Link smiled. “We’ll have plenty of time to wander around Hyrule once Ganon has been defeated.”

Zelda squeezed his hand. “Imagine if I had just been an ordinary girl in your village and you would’ve stayed as a farmhand on your family’s farm instead of joining the royal guard.”

Link looked at her fondly. “You would’ve still been my princess.”

“And you, my knight,” the princess kissed his cheek.

She shifted closer to him, leaning against his arm. Her eyes flickered with a naughty thought.

“You would thoroughly bed me in the hay after finishing your chores every night,” the princess murmured. “And I would already be plump with our second child before we’d even bother with getting married, because no one would even bother caring about the affairs of an ordinary village couple.”

Link’s face warmed at the pleasant fantasy.

“I’d like to think there is another reality where we are already living out mundane, peaceful lives,” Zelda said wistfully. “But we’ll just have to make the best of the one we’re living in.”

“No matter what reality we’re in,” said Link. “I’d always choose you.”

The princess gripped his collar and fervently slipped her tongue between his lips. The knight sighed against her mouth before reluctantly pulling away.

“Kiss me like that again, and I might crash the wagon into a tree,” he playfully chided.

“Is it almost time for a break?” the princess asked, hopeful for some time in the back of the wagon with her knight.

“We should try to ride until sunset to gain some time,” said Link. “Especially since it seems like we aren’t being followed anymore.”

“It’s almost suspicious that they aren’t following us,” the princess frowned.

“I know,” the knight wrapped his arm around her waist. “We can’t let our guard down.”

* * *

The couple parked for the night next to a stream. The unhitched horses remained obediently near the wagon. The embers of the extinguished campfire glowed faintly. Link and Zelda slept deeply in each other’s arms.

One disgruntled whiny from the black mare, and Link was wide awake, his sword in hand. Zelda’s eyes blinked open in sleepy bewilderment as Link’s blade blocked what would have been a fatal blow from a Yiga Clan member’s weapon.

“Stay behind me!” Link said urgently.

Zelda cowered behind her knight as he parried the close-range attack. Link swiftly disarmed the masked Yiga and stabbed the assailant’s chest.

“Your princess will be dead soon enough,” the Yiga ninja uttered her final words. “My brethren wait in the trees ahead.”

“That voice,” Zelda looked in horror at the slumped figure. “Take off her mask.”

Link removed the attacker’s black face cover, and the couple witnessed in startled disbelief the lifeless face of Peatrice, the maid who had divulged Zelda’s secret to the king. Link tossed the treacherous maid’s body from the wagon, and the horses eyed it with distaste.

“The Yiga have infiltrated the castle worse than we’d thought,” Link frowned.

“W-what do we do now?” The princess’ face was pale, and her arms shivered.

The knight rested a comforting hand on Zelda’s back. “We’ll have to send a message with someone trustworthy to warn your father.”

He cast a cautious glance to the trees, making sure they were clear of Yiga agents.

“We also need to re-think our current route,” said the knight. “It wouldn’t make sense to march straight into a death trap.”

“Do you know a safer path?” Zelda’s voice still wavered with fear.

“We’ll lose a few days,” Link smiled sadly. “But Hatano Village is the best option now.”

“Alright,” said Zelda. “We’ll get to visit your home village after all.”

Link rehitched the horses as Zelda waited on the front seat wrapped with a blanket.

“Would you rather go back to sleep in the wagon?” Link eyed the shaken princess sympathetically.

Zelda shook her head, preferring to stay near her husband after the frightening encounter. Link leaped on the wooden seat and tugged the reigns.

“We’re going to have to back track a little,” said the knight.

“Mmm-hmm,” Zelda covered her head with the blanket and pressed her face against Link’s chest.

“Are you okay?” He wrapped an arm around the vaguely Hylian-shaped blanket lump.

“We were almost killed in our sleep,” Zelda’s voice was muffled by the fabric.

“Zelda,” Link said firmly. “I’ll never let anything happen to you or our child. My life is yours, and I’ll protect you to my last breath.”

“But what about you?” She tugged the blanket from her tear-stricken face. “I can’t imagine my life without you!”

Link stroked her sleep-mussed hair. “It’ll take a lot more than a few banana-eating ninjas to take me out.”

Zelda laughed, wiping her face dry with the blanket.

“Everything will be alright,” said Link. “I promise.

He pressed a reassuring kiss on the princess’ brow.

“Hey lovebirds,” a male Sheikah approached on horseback.

“Is that Ran?” said Zelda.

“Ran?” Link halted the horses. “What are you doing here?”

The Sheikah lowered his face covering and grinned.

“Impa asked me to follow you,” said Ran.

“We had to turn around because the Yiga Clan is waiting in the trees for us to pass,” said Link.

“My team reported about 40 of them,” said the Sheikah gravely. “I was coming to warn you.”

“Could send one of your ninjas with a message to Ser Edwin at Hyrule Castle?” Link frowned. “We found out that one of Zelda’s maids was a member of the Yiga Clan, and I’m assuming there are even more of them at the castle.”

“I will send my one of my best,” Ran nodded gravely. “And what will you do now?”

Link looked at Zelda. “We’ll go to my family’s farm in Hatano Village.”

“Where were you trying to go?” asked Ran.

Link leaned towards the Sheikah’s ear and whispered their next destination.

“I see,” said the Sheikah. “If you wait in Hatano, my warriors will clear the way.”

“Thanks,” said Link. “If it isn’t too much trouble.”

“The Yiga are no match for my team,” Ran said boastfully.

“We’ll be at my aunt’s house in Hatano Village . . .” Link glanced down as he adjusted his grip on the reigns.

Zelda brushed away a stray leaf from her blanket. When they looked back up, Ran had already disappeared in the night, horse and all.

“How did he-?” Zelda blinked.

“Show off,” Link muttered.

* * *

Hatano village was surrounded by green rolling hills and fenced in pastures of grazing livestock. Zelda leaned forward, taking in the new landscape. Link was relieved that her mood had brightened, and he admired his wife’s positive disposition despite having stopping the wagon twice already on the account of her morning queasiness.

“How are you feeling?” asked Link. “Do you need to stop again before we reach Hatano Village?”

“I feel okay right now,” Zelda shook her head. “Thanks.”

The knight lifted her hand and kissed it. The gesture still gave the princess butterflies despite the more intimate activities she had been recently enjoying with her husband.

“I might have to find some different clothes soon,” the princess exhaled. “I had trouble closing my trousers this morning.”

“Oh?” Link eyed the middle of her body with keen interest. “My aunt might have something you can borrow.”

“It’s frustrating because my hips and belly are getting pudgy, but my chest hasn’t changed,” Zelda frowned. “My breasts look even smaller now!”

“How cute,” a mischievous glimmer appeared in the knight’s eyes. “Perhaps, I can have a look later and give you a second opinion?”

The princess playfully slapped his shoulder. “Naughty boy!”

“What are you going to do about it?” he grinned.

“I’ll come up with something,” she fiddled with his tunic sleeve flirtatiously. “Just you wait!”

“Link!” An older Hylian man called from amid a group of grazing goats. “Is that you?”

Link stopped the horses. “Uncle Kern! You’re up early!”

“I was going to say the same thing to you, boy,” the grey-haired man laughed. “What are you doing out in these parts?”

“Showing my new wife where I grew up,” the knight proudly put an arm around Zelda. “Zelda, this is my aunt’s husband, Uncle Kern.”

Link’s uncle squinted at the wagon. A small goat trailed behind him as he approached. Kern’s eyes widened, and he sank to one knee at the sight of the princess next to Link. 

“Princess Zelda,” Kern bowed his head in reverence. “Welcome to our humble village.”

“No need to be so formal,” Zelda smiled. “I’m part of the family now, after all.”

Link’s heart fluttered at those words.

“Of course, princess,” said Kern. “I’ll go ahead and tell Rhea to expect company!”

The farmer sprinted towards his horse rode through the pasture to a distant farmhouse. The small spotted goat bleated in irritation as it pursed its master.

“I apologize in advance,” said Link. “They don’t get company very often.”

Link navigated the wagon onto a narrow dirt path.

“That’s alright,” said Zelda. “Is this farm part of the village?”

“We’re technically still outside the village, but the front gates of Hatano are just a few more minutes down the road from the farm,” said Link.

“And that house,” the princess watched the two-level wooden house growing larger in their sights. “Your aunt and uncle live there?”

“Yes, with my three younger cousins.” said Link. “I was born in that house.”

“Wow,” the princess looked at the farm with new eyes. “Then this is where you became you.”

* * *

The entire household was already lined up and waiting when the wagon turned into the sand lot between the house and the barn. Two jubilant dogs raced towards the newcomers and bounced towards Link to be petted before he could even leave his seat. Uncle Kern helpfully steadied the horses as Link gently lifted Zelda and lowered her to the ground.

An older woman with graying blonde hair and astute blue eyes waited expectedly near the front door. Obediently standing at her sides were three girls of varying ages. The oldest of the three was in her early teens and wore her har in a long braid down her back like her mother. Her overalls had mended patches over the knees.

The two younger sisters wore dresses cut from the same lightweight cloth as their mother’s blue dress but were patterned with bright pink and green swirls.

“So, my nephew has returned to us as a married man,” Link’s aunt stepped forward and widened her arms.

“Yes,” Link entered her embrace. “It’s nice to see you, Aunt Rhea.”

“You’ve brought such a lovely bride, Link,” said Rhea. “When the queen gave birth the same summer as your mother, all of us joked that you would marry the princess one day. Fate seems to have a sense of humor.”

Link laughed and reached for Zelda’s hand. “Everyone, this is Zelda.”

“Hello,” said the princess, a rare shyness in her voice.

“You’ve already met Uncle Kern,” Link gestured to his relatives. “This is my Aunt Rhea and their daughters Ama, Lily, and Beatrice.”

The youngest, Beatrice, jumped up and down at the mention of her name. 

“A pleasure to meet you all,” Zelda curtseyed.

Rhea laughed at the princess’ formality and pulled the young woman into a hug.

“We’re huggers in this family!” said Link’s aunt.

“Don’t scare the poor girl off!” Kern said worriedly.

“It’s okay! That’s a nice thing,” the princess smiled, unable to remember the last time a family member had embraced her.

“Yay! Yay!” Beatrice hugged Zelda’s leg.

“Princess Zelda,” Lily stepped forward intently. “May I please braid your hair later?”

“Sure,” the princess smiled brightly.

“Make sure your hands aren’t all dirty when you touch her hair,” Ama teased her middle sister.

“Of course I’m gonna wash my hands first!” Lily stomped her foot. “I’ve never got mud in your hair yet have I?”

“You girls are growing up so fast,” Link smiled at his cousins. “Beatrice was still a baby the last time I was here.”

“Lily probably wasn’t old enough to remember you either,” said Ama.

“I was too!” Lily huffed at her older sister. “I helped cousin Link feed the goats!”

Link laughed at her determined expression.

“Let’s help Link and Zelda carry their things upstairs,” said Rhea.

“You don’t need to take everything out of the wagon,” said Zelda as Lily and Ama were already sprinting towards the wagon. “We can only stay for a few days.”

“Well, we’re happy you’re here,” said Rhea. “We’ll put you in Link’s old room.”

“Is my old room really still there?” asked Link with surprise.

“I’ll probably let Lily have her own room when she’s older,” his aunt explained. “But I kept your room as it was for now in case you would visit.”

“Zelda also wanted to ask to borrow some clothes,” said Link. “Perhaps in a few varying sizes.”

“Link!” the princess blushed.

“Oh, I see,” Rhea gave Zelda a conspiratorial smile. “I have a few trunks you can look through later.”

“Thank you,” said Zelda.

* * *

The old stairs creaked as Rhea led Zelda to the small room beneath the attic. A bed covered with a quilted comforter filled most of the space beneath a wide window with a view of the goat pasture. The princess smiled imagining Link as a child in this room.

“What’s this?” Zelda picked up a knitted wolf with black buttons for eyes from the bed.

“That’s Wolfie,” Rhea smiled. “Link’s mother made it for him when he was a baby. Our family has a tradition of associating ourselves with wolves even though the original meaning behind it has been lost to time. My great-grandfather would always tell us that his grandfather’s grandfather could turn into a wolf.”

“How fascinating,” The princess admired the cute white and grey creature. “I wonder if there’s anything to it?”

“Our family comes from a long line of warriors, so it was more likely that one of the knights of our bloodline was described as a fierce wolf,” the woman reflected. “One of the oldest family heirlooms I have is metal locket inscribed with a wolf’s face and the name Ilya written in an archaic version of Hyrulean.”

“You’ll have to show me that,” Zelda’s eyes sparkled. “I love looking at old things.”

Rhea nodded and smiled at the wolf snuggled in Zelda’s arms. “Link would sleep with Wolfie every night until he left home.”

“How old was Link when he left to train to become a knight?” asked Zelda.

“His father came to take him to the castle on the morning after his twelfth birthday,” said Rhea. “I packed Wolfie in his belongings, but he told me he was too old for soft toys and left it here.”

Zelda held the button-eyed wolf and imagined the boy who left it behind to take up a sword in its place. She had often lamented her lack of a childhood but had not considered that Link had also been forced to grow up too fast.

“I imagine he struggled to sleep the first few nights without Wolfie,” said the princess.

“I think you’re right,” said Rhea sadly. “Link has only come for a few visits over the years, but I usually catch him tucked in bed with Wolfie.”

“He’s been through a lot,” said Zelda.

“The day Link and Ser Edwin brought my brother’s body home was one of the hardest days for the entire family,” Rhea reflected. “Many villagers remarked how Link did not shed a tear as he stood next to his father’s casket at the funeral, but I heard him crying in his room that night.”

“Was his mother still alive at the time?” asked Zelda.

The older woman shook her head. “Link’s mother died when he was six. His father was almost always gone with the royal guard, so Link was with us most of the time. I think of that boy as my own son.”

Zelda’s heart ached for her husband and was filled with the urge to give him a hug. As if she had summoned him with her thoughts, Link entered the room with a chest of the princess’ belongings.

“I’ll just put this in the corner,” Link set the chest on the wooden floor.

The princess leaped from the bed into the knight’s surprised arms and squeezed him tightly. Link patted her back with a bewildered expression. Rhea smiled at the couple.

“I love you so much,” said Zelda.

“Yeah, I love you, too,” Link’s face warmed. “Is something the matter?”

“No,” the princess maintained her tight grip on the knight.

Link’s aunt chuckled. “I’ll let you two settle in. We’ll fix you something to eat later.”

As soon as Rhea closed the door, Zelda kissed Link. He relaxed into the kiss, still mildly puzzled by her outburst of affection.

“Aunt Rhea didn’t tell you anything embarrassing, did she?” the knight frowned.

“No,” the princess smiled. “But I met Wolfie.”

“Oh, that old thing,” he looked at the soft wolf. “I’m surprised they haven’t tossed it out.”

The knight’s tone was nonchalant, but Zelda could see the vulnerable expression in his eyes.

“I think our baby will really like Wolfie,” Zelda smiled gently.

“Yeah,” Link swallowed. “I think so, too.”

Link rested his head on the princess’ shoulder, feigning fatigue. Zelda stroked his hair and did not comment on the warm tears that tickled her neck.

* * *

After politely declining a fourth helping of Aunt Rhea’s vegetable soup, Link showed Zelda around the grounds of the farm. The goats had already returned to the large barn near the house. A smaller barn for the horses was located behind the goat barn. Their white stallion and black mare grazed in the fenced in section around the building.

Zelda followed Link into an empty stall in the barn. Link jumped onto a heap of fresh hay, and Zelda laughed and joined him, settling on her back next to him.

“Since we’re staying here for a little while,” said Zelda. “Maybe we have time to construct the pedestal.”

“Is that what it’s called?” Link blushed, remembering the image in the ritual book from Impa.

“That’s what it looks like at least,” the princess laughed. “Perhaps you can also find something gentler than rope.”

“I’ll make strips out of silk if I must,” the knight’s face reddened several further degrees. “But I don’t understand why you must be restrained for this ritual.”

“To show the Goddess that I am willing to surrender to my beloved, and for you to show her that you will heed the responsibility that brings,” Zelda explained.

“B-but you’re already pregnant!” said Link. “That is the purpose of all of the rituals in that book!”

“Shh!” Zelda put a finger to her lips. “The Yiga don’t know that. We need to act like we’re faithfully following the fertility tome. Otherwise, they may suspect that we’re visiting the statues for another reason.”

“But . . .” Link frowned.

“You don’t like the idea?” She eyed him curiously.

“I do . . .” The knight said warily. “I like it a lot. But if I accidentally hurt you . . .”

“Do you think you would do that?” The princess tugged away his hair tie.

The knight’s loose blonde hair nearly reached his shoulders, and she combed her fingers through its length. 

“Of course not,” said Link. “But I need to start being less rough with you.”

He gestured towards the softening curve of her belly. Zelda blushed and mentally admonished herself for not yet changing into the clothes Link’s aunt had offered her. The blue and white shirt that used to hang loosely over her waist now clung to her body, making a prime example of the gradual weight gain that had recently crept up on her. She self-consciously covered her abdomen with her hands, both happy and embarrassed at the gentle way Link was presently eyeing her body.

“If you get too rough, I’ll ask you to slow down, and you will,” the princess insisted. “It’s not a problem.”

“But what if my princess likes it a little too rough for her present condition?” The knight teased with an underlying note of concern.

“The point of me being tied up is that you’re in control, my knight,” she said impatiently.

“Oh princess,” Link released an infatuated breath. “I think you already know, you’re always the one in control regardless of the situation.”

Zelda smiled. “Then I command you to tie me up and mount me with a responsible amount of vigor at the next Goddess spring.”

“Alright,” the knight gave in.

“I can prove that I’ll let you take control,” Zelda removed her shirt and reclined in the heap of hay. “Have your way with me however it pleases you, my knight.”

Link smirked. “We’ll see if my princess can learn to be patient.”

“Of course,” the princess grinned confidently.

The hay rustled as he shifted over her, and the young man began with a light kiss on her forehead. “Will you listen to your knight once in a while?”

“Sure,” Zelda smiled coyly. “It was in our marriage vows after all.”

The amused flicker in her green eyes informed Link that the princess would always be in charge, and he laughed, happy to be under her spell.

“Relax, and be a good princess for me now,” he kissed her neck.

“Mmm-hmm,” Zelda closed her eyes at the pleasant sensation of his lips brushing her skin.

Link’s hand stroked up her back and rubbed her shoulder blades. Zelda noticed a cool rush of air and realized Link had removed her bra.

“It’s unbelievable how good you are with your hands,” she grinned. “You may be able to match the Sheikah in stealth yet.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” he traced the outline of her shoulders.

“Mmm,” Zelda closed her eyes as the knight peppered kisses down her body.

Link slowly undressed her and then removed his own clothes. The flickering light of the lantern overhead illuminated their bare skin, and the princess drank in the sight of her knight’s body. His tan back was covered in a variety of healed scars, and Zelda lightly traced them when Link returned next to her in hay.

Link relaxed as she licked along the trail of scars.

“I’ll have to thank the monsters who gave me those since I’m receiving such nice treatment because of them now,” Link grinned.

“I know where you’d really like to be touched,” said Zelda.

“Oh yeah?” The knight glanced over his shoulder. “Where?”

Zelda giggled impishly and turned Link on his back. His blue eyes glinted with amused interest.

Her lips located the area of Link’s neck an inch below his right ear. She lightly drew the sensitive skin between her teeth. The knight gasped and his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

“I’ve noticed that kissing this spot gets the strongest reaction from you . . . besides your prick of course,” said Zelda, confident that her study of her husband’s body had paid off.

She ran her hand through his hair and tightened her fingers at the base of his scalp. Link moaned as she continued to kiss his neck. A rush of pride filled Zelda’s chest as she noticed something hard brush against her leg.

“You’re so worked up just from this,” her breath cooled the well-kissed side of his neck.

Link clenched the hay underneath his palms.

“Nngh, Zelda!” His body flushed with arousal. “Please touch my cock!”

The princess shifted to his lower section, and her face hovered over his erect cock, eyeing the bead of moisture collecting at the tip.

“Not so shy now, huh?” Zelda twisted her lips flirtatiously. “What if someone walks in here and sees us acting like horny farm animals?”

“I think you’d like that,” Link laughed. “But everyone else is fast asleep in the house.”

Deciding to take him out of his misery, Zelda laved her tongue along his shaft. The knight grunted softly. She suckled the head between her pink lips before releasing it.

“Please!” Link’s breath hitched desperately.

“Since you asked so nicely,” the princess smirked.

Her eager mouth returned to his length, and she hollowed her cheeks.

“So good,” Link exhaled as the princess bobbed her head between his thighs.

Drool pooled down her chin as Zelda noisily slurped his member. She pleasured him until he pulled his cock out of her mouth.

The princess raised an inquiring eyebrow, and Link laughed.

“Your turn,” he smirked.

Zelda moaned as Link parted her thighs and started lapping at her core. She arched her spine into the movements of his talented tongue.

“Link!” Straw crunched as she squeezed it between her fists.

“Good princess,” Link pressed two fingers inside her and admired how wet she was for him.

“Link,” her pupils were blown with lust. “Please . . .”

“I always take care of my princess,” he pressed a kiss to her lips.

She began to part her lips again to tell him to hurry up with the taking care of her part, but then Link guided his length to her entrance and slowly pressed inside.

“Mmmnn,” Zelda bit her lip as he filled her.

“Is that better?” he teased, his mouth finding hers again.

The princess wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss. Link moved his hips with slow, deep strokes as if his cock were trying to memorize every velvety inch of her most hidden area. The tip of his shaft brushed a blissful spot that procured a sweet whimper from the princess’ lips.

Link made sure to angle his steady thrusts to locate the sensitive area with each movement of his hips. Despite the knight’s languid pace, Zelda’s thighs trembled from the consistent stimulation.

The knight covered Zelda’s neck and chest in a flurry of heated kisses, and the delightful tension continued to build in the princess’ core. The slick noises of their lovemaking were loud in the quiet little barn stall.

As the straw tickled her back, Zelda imagined that she was a horny village girl shamelessly spreading her legs in the barn for a handsome farmhand. The entire village would notice her brazenly lift her skirts as she approached the barn each day and the farmhand leaving with his trousers still partially undone after he had his way with the pretty blonde. As he would mount her in the hay, she knew that there was no doubt that she be pregnant by the end of the summer, and that thought made her widen her thighs and urge him to fill her to the brim with his spend. Everyone would know the responsible party when her belly would start to swell, and they would tease her about spending too much time in barns and congratulate the farmhand for a job well done.

“Fuck!”

The naughty fantasy added to the rising heat in her belly, and the princess shuddered underneath her knight’s toned body.

“L-Link,” Zelda keened. “I’m getting close!”

Link met her eyes while his fingers fiddled with her nipples.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said in a reverent whisper. “My princess . . .”

Zelda gasped, her climax taking her by surprise. Link grunted at the pleasant squeeze of her soft walls around his member. The knight closed his eyes and relished the arrival of his own release. The princess cried out, wetting the hay with her excitement. Link eyed her flushed body possessively and squeezed her fleshy hips as he painted her insides.

The princess grinned darkly, satisfied with the knowledge that the hypothetical village girl would have just been knocked up if her lover had filled her as thoroughly as Link was filling her now. She watched her husband’s movements with blissed out satisfaction.

“See?” Link’s eyes glimmered smugly. “Slowing down isn’t so bad sometimes, is it?”

Zelda grinned and kissed him.

They rested in the hay and watched moths circle the lantern. When the princess’ eyelids began to get heavy, Link helped lift her languid limbs and slipped his tunic over her body. As keen as he would have been to lay with her in the hay all night, being discovered in the morning by his uncle was not a desired outcome for the shy knight.

The princess reluctantly let Link carry her to the farmhouse and to the little bed at the top of the stairs where the couple finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Link acquired some tools from his uncle and got to work cutting and smoothing sections of wood in the grassy area near the barn. He referred to the drawing Zelda had traced from the book, his mind scrambling for a possible response if someone asked him about it. His uncle seemed busy with the goats, and his aunt and cousins had taken Zelda to look at the shops in Hatano Village. Link hoped he could manage to complete the project and hide it in the back of their wagon before the others returned.

“What in Hyrule is that contraption supposed to be, Link?” The sarcastic notes of a familiar voice spurred Link to whirl around in surprise.

“Revali,” Link faced the blue-plumed Rito Champion. “What are you doing here?”

“Checking in on the princess and her knight of course,” Revali moved his discerning gaze from the woodwork to Link’s anxious expression. “Or should I say the princess and her husband?”

“Yeah, the wedding just kind of happened.” Link’s face flushed. “We didn’t have time to invite any of you. I’m sorry.”

“May I ask why?” The Rito frowned. “Not that it makes any difference to me what you and the princess do with your private lives, but the other champions may have differing opinions.”

Link grimaced and resumed sanding the wood. “Zelda and I needed to go on an important mission to visit Goddess springs around Hyrule, and the king wouldn’t let us leave unless we were married.”

“And why?” Revali reiterated.

“Zelda is pregnant,” the knight whispered.

“How responsible of the princess’ champion to put her in such a vulnerable condition when war could break out at any moment . . .” the Rito eyed him with harsh disapproval.

“I love Zelda and won’t let anything happen to her,” the knight asserted.

“Let’s hope so,” Revali sighed. “Because you’ll have all of us champions to answer to otherwise.”

“How much do they know?” Link frowned.

“All of Hyrule is talking about the princess suddenly marrying her handsome bodyguard and then departing the castle to go on a leisurely honeymoon tour,” said the Rito.

“The purpose of our trip is to gain the power to seal away Ganon,” the knight explained. “We have to perform . . . uh, a certain ritual at the springs in order to awaken Zelda’s abilities.”

“I figured you were up to something,” said Revali. “Do you need any backup from yours truly?”

Link thoughtfully paused his work. “We were trying to reach the Spring of Courage, but the Yiga Clan blocked our way. The Sheikah are helping us get rid of them, but maybe they could use some birds-eye reconnaissance.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Revali puffed his chest with confidence. “But the Sheikah might end up feeling embarrassed by how quickly I finish up the job on my own.”

“Thanks,” Link laughed.

The knight returned his gaze to the elevated wooden pedestal at his feet. Retractable poles extended from each of the four corners of the rectangle, and the central indentation appeared suspiciously shaped to hold a Hylian’s torso. The Rito eyed it with amused confusion.

“That almost looks like some type of ancient torture device,” Revali remarked with a laugh. “Those poles appear to be placed to restrain the victim’s limbs with rope while something unseemly occurs to their exposed privates.”

The knight struggled to keep his expression neutral.

“Uh,” Link scrambled for an acceptable answer. “It’s for the ritual. To aid the princess with her prayers to the Goddess.”

“I see,” The Rito certainly had more remarks about Link’s strange carpentry project but decided to keep them to himself.

“Zelda should be back from shopping in a while,” said Link. “You should stay and join us for dinner.”

Revali nodded and turned towards the farmhouse before thoughtfully pausing.

“After you visit the Spring of Courage, you should visit Zora’s Domain if it isn’t out of your way,” he said.

Link twisted his lips. “There isn’t any reason for us to go there.”

“You can’t avoid Mipha forever,” Revali chided. “It might be best for her to learn that the princess is carrying your child from you rather than overhearing the gossip that inevitably will make it to the Zora.”

The knight exhaled anxiously. “I don’t know if that would be the best course of action.”

“Mipha might think otherwise,” said Revali.

“The important thing right now is to stop Calamity Ganon,” said Link.

“Sure,” the Rito rustled his feathers. “But I figured since you managed to make time for a wedding, you could make some time to speak to your supposed best friend.”

“I never made any promise to Mipha,” said the knight with sudden exasperation. “I haven’t done anything wrong, and I don’t owe her any explanation for marrying Zelda just because she decided she had feelings for me. Aren’t I allowed to be happy?”

“My, my, my,” the other champion said with scathing mockery. “The princess’ husband is already so self-righteous . . . I hate to see how he’ll act when he’s crowned king consort one day. Hopefully, King Rhoam won’t kick the bucket too soon.”

“If I annoy you so much,” Link narrowed his eyes. “Then you’re free to continue with your life and never see me again after all of this is over.”

“Someone’s touchy,” the Rito laughed. “Did I strike a nerve?”

“I’m taking this to the wagon,” Link hoisted the wooden contraption over his shoulder.

He briskly stepped away from the Rito without another word.

“Well Mipha,” Revali muttered under his breath. “Now I can’t say I didn’t attempt to speak to him on your behalf.”

* * *

Revali laughed quietly as Link sullenly kept his distance from the Rito for the rest of the afternoon. Kern showed the guest around the farm, and then, Revali waited on the front porch until Zelda returned from the village.

The princess was dressed in a blue dress with a pattern of white triangles along the collar and sleeves. The garment was fitted in the chest but was loose beneath her waist, disguising any changes in the middle of her body. She happily chatted with Link’s cousins, toting a basket of knickknacks she had discovered at the market.

“I can see you’ve embraced Hatano’s famous fabric dye-work,” said Revali. “I almost mistook you for a local.”

“Revali!” Zelda grinned. “What are you doing here?”

“Checking in on the newlyweds,” said the Rito.

“Friend of yours?” Rhea asked.

“This is Revali, one of my champions,” said Zelda. “Revali, this is Link’s aunt and cousins.”

“An honor to meet you,” the Rito bowed with a flourish.

“Where’s Link?” Zelda looked around until she located him leaning against a tree, keeping his eyes on the princess but not acting like he was going to approach.

“What’s the matter with him?” she frowned.

“Don’t worry, princess,” Revali laughed. “He’s just sulking, because, as usual, he took my well-meaning advice as a personal attack.”

“Those two always butt heads,” Zelda explained to Rhea. “They’re like brothers always trying to outdo the other.”

Link’s aunt frowned. “That’s still no way to treat a guest.”

Rhea walked to her nephew with her arms crossed, armed with the expression she reserved for scolding her children and shooing the goats from her herb garden. Link’s shoulders tensed, suddenly recalling a time when his aunt had caught him swiping apples from a neighboring farm’s land, and his punishment had been helping the neighbors harvest their fruit for the rest of the season on top of his usual daily chores. His arms had ached, and he had nearly fallen asleep at the dinner table every night, but Link had never stolen anything ever again.

The knight took a steady breath and tried to remind himself that he was an adult now, as much as the look in his aunt’s eyes made him feel like he was still ten years old in the neighbor’s apple tree.

“Link,” Rhea spoke in the tone that informed him that she was not angry but deeply disappointed in his behavior. “What is this I hear about how you treated your friend who came all the way here to see you?”

“Revali said some things I found disrespectful,” said Link.

“And you think that entitles you to act this way?” she said with disapproval.

“No,” said Link. “Sorry.”

“It’s not me you should apologize to,” Rhea chided.

“I’ll talk to him later,” Link exhaled wearily. “I don’t feel like it now.”

“Well,” Rhea sighed. “If you can’t be sociable you can start filleting the trout for dinner.”

“Sure,” the knight shrugged. “I was going to do it anyway.”

“And steam the vegetables,” Rhea added.

“Yes, Aunt Rhea,” said Link.

Rhea patted his shoulder, and Link headed to the house, taking the side entrance to avoid Revali.

* * *

“Can I help?” Zelda stuck her head into the kitchen as Link stood amid three steaming pots.

“Of course,” Link smiled. “Did you have fun shopping?”

“Yes,” she said brightly. “This seems like a nice place to live.”

“It is,” Link agreed. “Could you hand me those?”

The princess reached for a dish of sliced carrots, and Link threw them into one of the pots. He unscrewed a jar of finely ground red powder and sprinkled with the vegetables.

“Did you learn to cook from your aunt?” Zelda settled on a stool next to a window open for ventilation.

“Yes,” said Link. “And my mom too before she died.”

“I can always taste how much you like to cook when I eat your dishes,” said Zelda.

“I used to hide how much I liked it because Aunt Rhea would make me fix a big meal for everyone as a punishment sometimes,” Link laughed.

“I see,” the princess smiled. “Otherwise, she might have given you a worse chore.”

“Exactly. But then, I was put on kitchen duty for the first year of my knight training,” Link stirred one of the pots. “And it really did turn into a punishment.”

“So that was your motivation to climb the ranks so quickly!” the princess teased.

“Something like that,” Link blushed, knowing that his actual motivation to become a royal guard was currently sitting prettily on a stool watching him cook.

“Speaking of punishment,” the princess said tactfully. “What did Revali say that got you so upset?”

“Well,” Link sighed. “Would you be angry if we avoided traveling through Zora’s Domain?”

“Not angry,” she tilted her head. “But curious why. Don’t you want to see Mipha?”

“Umm,” Link shuffled his feet. “Well, I-”

“Zelda!” Beatrice burst into the kitchen. “I wanna show you my flowers!”

“Oh?” the princess smiled. “Let me see!”

The little girl tugged Zelda’s dress. Her cheeks were rosy with excitement a she led the princess to the garden.

Link buried his face in his hands and whined anxiously.

“Saved by my little cousin,” he sighed.

* * *

At dinner, the family crowded around the oval table in the front room. Revali was given the seat of honor at the head. Beatrice sat on Rhea’s lap so everyone could squeeze next to each other. Everyone complemented the tastily seasoned fish, and the tips of Link’s ears were already red from flattery by the time they were on their second bite.

Link’s cousins were fascinated with Revali’s stories, and their endless stream of questions about Rito Village filled most of the evening’s conversation. Link managed to exchange some polite small talk with the guest to which Rhea nodded with approval.

The plates of dessert crumble had long been scraped clean when Revali stood.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” he bowed. “I hope I can show you around Rito Village one day.”

“You sure you can’t stay the night?” Rhea asked.

“Regretfully, no,” said the Rito. “I have urgent business I must attend to.”

“Be careful,” said Zelda.

“Thank you, princess,” Revali placed a wing over his heart. “Stay close to your knight as you continue your travels.”

“Revali,” Link stood hesitantly. “Let me walk you out.”

They stepped onto the porch and paused for a quiet moment. The stars twinkled brightly overhead.

“Revali,” Link said resolutely. “I’m sor-”

“Don’t worry about it, Link,” The Rito waved his wing. “Live your life how you see fit. Just take what I said into consideration.”

“I will,” said Link.

“I’ll locate the Sheikah now,” said Revali. “I’m sure that I’ll arrive just in time to save them from imminent peril.”

Link laughed. “Take care, Revali.”

“You too, Prince Consort Link,” the champion stretched his wings.

“Oh no,” said Link. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to call me that from now on. I wasn’t even officially given that title yet!”

“You’ll have to get used to it!” Revali flapped his wings. “Good night, dear prince! Sweet dreams!”

Link clapped his forehead in embarrassment as the Rito ascended into the moonlit sky.

* * *

When Zelda and Link were alone later in his bedroom, Link prepared himself for the continuation of the uncomfortable discussion his cousin had halted earlier. Zelda settled under the quilt next to Link in the narrow bed, and the knight considered feigning being already asleep.

Feeling the heat of her discerning gaze, the young man reluctantly opened his eyes.

“Can I ask you something?” the princess began.

“Of course,” Link’s voice apprehensively wavered.

“Just be honest,” Zelda reached for his hand reassuringly. “I’m just trying to know more, so I can better understand you.”

Link nodded.

“Has anything ever happened between you and Mipha?” she asked.

“No,” said Link.

Zelda studied him with uncertainty.

“Mipha saved my life after I was critically wounded fighting a hoard of monsters near Zora’s Domain,” he explained. “We became close after that, but I always thought of her like a sister.”

The princess searched Link’s eyes for any signs of deception that would be easily read on his expressive face, but her husband was clearly telling the truth.

“I only found out later that she had romantic feelings form me, and I avoided the subject, because I didn’t want to hurt her feelings,” Link sighed.

“I just wondered because . . .” Zelda considered her next words carefully.

“You really seemed to know what you were doing the first night we spent together.”

Link averted his eyes. “There were a few girls in castle town . . .”

Zelda raised her eyebrows.

“I was lonely,” the knight said hastily. “I never met up with anyone after I realized that you returned my feelings.”

“Thank you for being honest,” said Zelda.

“I’ve loved you for a long time,” Link confessed. “And I didn’t know if you’d ever feel the same way, but I always hoped you would.”

Zelda rested her chin on his shoulder, and Link looked into those green eyes that held his heart completely.

“When did you know?”

“My father was showing me around during my first week at the castle,” the young man fondly reminisced. “I saw you sitting under a tree in the courtyard engrossed in a book.”

Zelda laughed.

“I wanted to say something to you, but my father told me that I shouldn’t speak to royalty unless spoken to first,” Link smirked.

“You always smiled at me, though,” Zelda remembered the young knight-in-training catching her gaze whenever she would pass by.

Link never realized that the princess would alter her path around the castle to catch a glimpse of him as often as possible each day, especially during his combat training.

“I always hoped that smiling wasn’t against protocol,” he said gently.

“Even if it was,” said the princess. “You always made me feel less alone.”

Link took Zelda into his arms and kissed her and kissed her. And they kissed not like newlyweds sharing a simple goodnight kiss but like star-crossed lovers who the universe could rip apart at any moment. The couple knew that if they failed their mission, any happiness they shared now would be destroyed forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda reach the Spring of Courage to conduct their next ritual while trouble brews at Hyrule Castle.

The usual tranquil stillness of Hyrule Castle at night had rapidly evolved into a chaotic flurry of activity.

“Your highness!” Ser Edwin burst into the king’s bedchamber. “We must hurry!”

The king rubbed his eyes and reached to ignite the oil lamp on his bedside table.

“What’s the matter?”

“There’s a group of assassins in the castle,” the royal guard hoisted the king into an upright position. “You must leave now!”

Rhoam frowned pensively as the knight handed him his boots and a hooded cloak.

The last time the king had witnessed the oldest member of the royal guard in such a frantic state was the day the queen had been poisoned by a member of the Yiga Clan. Rhoam had been frozen in shock as Ser Edwin had burst into the Great Hall and shoved the bowls of soup away from him and Princess Zelda. As the bowls clattered to the floor, the queen looked in horror at her half-eaten soup.

The previously jovial courtiers dining with the royal family had watched in appalled horror as Edwin tried to help the queen regurgitate the poisoned meal. Unfortunately, the fast-acting toxin had already crept into her blood. Rhoam would never forget how his beloved wife had looked at him as the last flicker of life had evaporated from her eyes.

He would never forgive himself for not being able to protect his queen.

Edwin guided him into the secret escape route behind the bookshelf. He had already anticipated the next question before it left the king’s mouth.

“Princess Zelda is safe,” the grey-haired royal guard assured him. “She and Ser Link were in Hatano Village according to the most recent report from the Sheikah.”

“Good,” Rhoam exhaled.

“I’m going to hand you over to Ser Bernard once we reach the courtyard,” said Edwin. “His team will escort you to a safehouse where you will remain until it is deemed safe to return to the castle.”

“Very well,” said the king, valiantly keeping pace with the knight as they descended numerous stone steps.

A mustached royal guard and a group of mounted soldiers were ready with the king’s horse as they emerged into the moonlit courtyard. As the king moved to the horse, Edwin noticed something out of place in the hedges.

“Your majesty!”

The knight scrambled forward and took the arrow in the king’s stead.

“GO!” Edwin bellowed as two black clad Yiga Clan members stepped out of the shadows.

Ser Bernard nodded stoically and helped the king onto his horse. The horses hooves thundered against the cobblestones as they fled the palace grounds.

Edwin grimaced as he snapped the end of the arrow protruding from his chest. He shakily returned to his feet and unsheathed his sword. The steel glinted in the moonlight. The knight’s eyes were dark with potent fury as he faced his opponents. If these were the last moments of his life, then Edwin would be sure to wash the courtyard with the blood of the queen’s murders. 

The knight grinned. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time. . .”

* * *

“I’ve been waiting for this!” Zelda clapped her hands excitedly.

The princess and her knight stood outside the Spring of Courage. The soothing sounds of rippling water whetted the young woman’s appetite for what was about to come.

Link had spent most of the day preparing the setup for their ritual at the feet of the large stone Goddess statue. They had decided to wait until the bright moon was high above the jungle surrounding the spring, because Link was paranoid that a well-meaning Sheikah scout might spot some unusual activities if they would have proceeded in broad daylight. Not that Zelda would have minded . . .

“Do you remember all of the steps for the ritual?” Zelda’s eyes glistened in anticipation.

Link swallowed heavily and nodded. The nearly transparent white robe draped over the princess’ shoulders made it difficult for him to focus on anything other than her body.

The couple had agreed that Link would remain dressed and armed in case the Yiga Clan would make an unwelcome appearance. Of course, Zelda had requested Link to wear his royal guard uniform, and her eyes briefly drifted over the crisp blue tunic and white gloves before refocusing on the spring.

“Let’s get started then,” Zelda reached for her husband’s hand and walked with him between the tall columns along the sides of the gentle water.

The clear water was shallow and only reached Zelda’s knees at its highest point. The pedestal that Link had constructed in Hatano Village rested near the base of the large Goddess statue along with the other items required for the ritual.

The towering statue looked down at the pair with outstretched hands as if assuring them that they would be safe under her guard.

Zelda cleared her throat expectantly, and the water sloshed as Link retrieved a pitcher engraved with a hymn to the Goddess. He filled the pitcher with spring water and poured it over Zelda’s shoulders.

“Make sure the water touches every inch of me,” she instructed.

Link’s face flushed as the water soaked through the princess’ thin garment. The drenched garment fell heavily from her shoulders, and Zelda tossed it to the side.

“Haven’t you forgotten a spot?” the blonde princess teased.

Link noticed that his trousers were suddenly incredibly tight.

“Bend over,” his voice wavered slightly.

Zelda enthusiastically complied, and the knight washed her privates. She shivered at the touch of her husband’s gentle fingers in the delicate area.

“I think you’re ready,” Link’s eyes lingered on the water droplets rolling down her bottom.

Zelda reverently faced the Goddess statue.

“On this night, I surrender my physical being to my husband’s command as I have surrendered my spirit to you, Oh Hylia. Please bless us with many children and may their future in this land be bright.”

Her long hair brushed her toes as she bowed low. “Amen.”

“A-amen,” Link hastily mirrored the gesture.

“Well?” Zelda’s green eyes returned to Link.

“R-right,” said Link, recalling the next part of the ritual. “Lay on the pedestal where the Goddess will witness our joining.”

Zelda climbed on the wooden structure, which Link had lined with cushions to make more comfortable, and settled on her back.

Link readjusted his beret as he retrieved several strips of smooth red cloth.

“Please hold your arms above your head,” Link requested rather than commanded, but Zelda decided to ignore the slipup.

Zelda eagerly bit her bottom lip as Link bound her wrists together and tethered them to the peg above her head.

“Spread your legs,” Link bent her legs at the knees and bound them to the wooden slots at each side of the pedestal.

The princess was now fully restrained and delightfully exposed to her knight. Her small breasts heaved with excited pants. Link’s mind went blank.

“At this point,” the knight swallowed, palming himself through the black uniform pants. “What should I do?”

“You’re in charge now,” Zelda grinned impishly. “Do whatever you want to me.”

Those honeyed words sent a hot surge to Link’s groin. He loosened his clothing just enough to free his erect cock. He eyed her bare flesh greedily. If he had to go along with this ritual, he might as well enjoy himself.

His member prodded her chin. “Open that pretty mouth.”

She parted her lips, and Link pressed his cock into her mouth. The head prodded the soft side of her cheek, and Zelda sucked as much would fit.

“Good,” Link removed a glove with his teeth to fondle her breasts with his bare fingers.

“ _These_ are getting a little bigger, by the way,” he pinched her hardening pink nipples.

Zelda averted her eyes bashfully.

“I touch them a lot, so I can tell,” he palmed the round mounds to emphasize the point. “They’re so cute.”

He circled his thumb against her nipples, and Zelda whined around his cock.

“Feel good?” His pupils widened.

“Mm-hmm,” drool rolled down her chin as she stuffed her mouth with his manhood.

“You look so beautiful like this,” said Link. “My cock on your tongue, getting excited as I play with your tits, your belly getting plumper each day with my child . . .”

His ungloved hand hovered over the growing curve of her abdomen. “And you’re probably already wet for me.”

Link’s hand ventured even lower. Zelda’s moan vibrated against his cock.

“Very wet,” Link raised his fingers to his tongue to sample the flavor.

He moved his cock from her mouth, and Zelda watched him with lust-dazed eyes. Link’s gaze raked over her frame before pausing on her exposed lower end. There was a splash as Link settled on his knees between the princess’ parted thighs.

The knight parted her with both hands and pressed his face into the feast laid out before him. Zelda’s eyes rolled back in delight.

“Haaaaah! Mmmm . . . Link!”

Link voraciously devoured her until his jaw ached. Zelda strained against the silk bindings as her spine arched in ecstasy. Her forehead and chest glistened with sweat. The night air was warm, but that was nothing compared with the delicious heat rising inside of her body.

“LINK!” she cried.

Link widened his mouth in anticipation as his wife’s thighs violently shook. He refused to let any drop escape his lips as she climaxed.

The princess squeezed her eyes shut as her husband swallowed everything her body offered him.

“Oh my,” Zelda gasped for breath.

Link returned to his feet, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

“Ready for more, princess?”

“Mm-hmm,” she grinned.

The howls of distant monkeys were carried by the breeze. Link and Zelda’s eyes met, and they laughed at the weird sounds.

“Maybe we have an audience after all,” Link smirked.

Zelda giggled and then gasped as Link pressed his cock inside her wet entrance. The distant jungle sounds intensified the pleasure of the sudden intrusion. Her insides eagerly admitted him.

“Imagine if we had done this on our wedding night,” Link admired the princess: bound, taking his cock, and completely at his mercy.

“You should’ve tied me up in the banquet hall,” Zelda relished the stretch between her legs. “And claimed me as yours in front of the entire court!”

“I’m not sure I could’ve done that,” Link chuckled. “But I think we found some compromise with the open window.”

The knight leaned over her body and drew a nipple between his lips. Zelda moaned softly as he suckled her in tandem with his steady thrusts. Link ravenously took his pleasure from the trembling goddess beneath him.

“Link,” Zelda gasped as the starry sky blurred in her eyes. “I feel . . .”

Pleasure surged through her veins . . . along with something else . . . the Goddess . . .

Link lifted his head, on the verge of his own peak. His jaw slackened at the sight before him. The princess’ eyes were blissfully gazing towards the heavens, and her bound hands radiated with a brilliant golden light.

“Zelda,” his breath caught in his throat. “Your hands are glowing!”

“Link,” she gasped. “Please don’t stop!”

Link bit back a curse -since the Goddess might not have appreciated that- and continued to rut his hips. The young man would never forget the ethereal sight. The princess’ golden mane of hair was radiating from the light. Zelda’s softly illuminated breasts bounced with each thrust. Her pale flesh looked like carved marble under the soft haze, and it was as if Hylia herself had been the sculptor. The stretchmarks that had recently appeared on either side of her naval looked like delicate brushstrokes marking the princess as a bringer of life.

Already overwhelmed by his wife’s beauty, one last sweet sigh from the princess’ parted lips pulled the knight over the edge.

Link’s limbs tensed, and her name spilled from his tongue.

“Z-Zelda! Hngh!”

He spilled into her warmth, completing the final act of the ritual.

The knight collapsed on her chest, and Zelda relaxed into the postcoital bliss weighing down her limbs. The glow emitting from her hands subsided, but the princess sensed that the power remained inside her.

“Oh Zelda,” Link kissed her chest. “That was incredible.”

“It was,” she grinned.

“You’re so beautiful,” the knight whispered.

“Thank you,” she laughed. “But maybe you can untie me now?”

“Oh!” Link’s eyes widened, and he hurriedly rolled off her.

The shallow water at his boots sloshed as he untied the silk strips. Link massaged his wife’s freed wrists and kissed each ankle as the princess was untethered.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you,” he examined her body with concern.

“I’m fine,” Zelda sat upright and reached towards him. “But I could use some rest after all of that rigorous activity.”

“Of course,” Link gathered his exhausted goddess into his arms.

Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and said one last grateful prayer to the Goddess statue as her husband carried her to the wagon.

* * *

The couple fell into an exhausted sleep for the remainder of the night. They were only stirred by a sharp knock on the side of the wooden wagon as the sky was reddening with its morning hue.

Link cautiously peeled himself from under the sleeping princess who drowsily complained about the sudden loss of contact.

“Revali?” Link rubbed his eyes.

The Rito eyed Link’s disheveled hair and clothing. “I take it that the ritual was a success?”

“Y-yeah,” Link blushed. “I think the Goddess heard Zelda’s prayers.”

“Is that Revali?” Zelda remained on her back in a disorganized heap of bedding and clothes.

“Good morning, princess,” the champion bowed slightly. “I bring an urgent message from the Sheikah.”

Revali handed a sealed envelope to Link. Zelda sat up, clutching one of Link’s linen shirts over her hickey-covered chest.

“Open it, Link,” she eyed the note warily.

The knight nodded obediently and opened the message. His relaxed expression grew tense.

“What’s wrong?” asked the princess.

Link’s hand trembled as he handed her the note.

_Princess Zelda and Ser Link,_

_I hope this message finds you well._

_We have successfully uncovered the Yiga agents hiding in Hyrule Castle._

_After they realized their cover was blown, they coordinated a last-ditch effort to assassinate the king. Worry not, King Rhoam is being kept in a secure location until we are sure all hostile elements have been eliminated._

_Unfortunately, a royal guard named Ser Edwin was gravely injured while protecting the king, and it remains uncertain if he will recover from his wounds._

_Please remain cautious as you continue your travels._

_All my best,_

_Ran_

“I should’ve been with him,” Link pressed his face into his hands.

Zelda placed a comforting hand on his back.

“Ser Edwin had his own battle to fight, as do we,” Zelda said sadly. “I’m grateful for everything he has done for us.”

“Your mentor has been hurt?” asked Revali.

“He can’t die!” The knight gritted his teeth. “There has to be something I can do!”

Revali exhaled heavily. “If only you were friends with a renowned healer.”

“Mipha,” Link’s eyes widened. “But there’s no guarantee she could reach Edwin in time . . .”

“If only you had another friend who had wings,” the Rito said dryly.

“Alright, I get it!” Link huffed.

He anxiously looked at his hands. The knight had to make a quick decision. Edwin’s life was at stake. His previous reluctance to visit Zora’s Domain seemed foolish in comparison. 

“Link?” Zelda smoothed the knight’s mussed blonde hair. “I can ask Mipha to help if you don’t want to speak with her.”

“No,” Link shook his head. “I have to face her. I’ll tell her truth about my feelings and hope that she’s still willing to help Edwin.”

“I see that impending fatherhood has helped a certain stubborn youth grow up,” Revali said with an equal measure of mockery and genuine approval. “There might be hope for you yet.”

Link rolled his eyes.

“Then, I take it we’re heading for Zora’s Domain immediately?” asked the princess.

“We’ll leave as soon as you’re dressed,” Link confirmed.

Revali flapped his wings. “I’ll scout the path ahead and meet you there!”

“Thank you, Revali,” said Zelda.

The Rito hovered over the ground for a moment. “And maybe you should clean up whatever in Hyrule’s name you left by that Goddess statue over there . . .”

Link’s face paled. He had intended to remove the wooden pedestal after carrying Zelda to the wagon, but he had ended up collapsing next to her and falling asleep instead.

“Do you think he saw something?” Zelda frowned as the Rito took flight.

Link gulped not even wanting to entertain the possibility that Revali knew the true nature of the previous night’s ritual.

“I really hope not . . .” he winced.

“Don’t look so worried!” Zelda ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. “Everything is going to work out. I have a good feeling.”

“Yeah,” Link smiled. “Let’s hope for the best.”


End file.
